


櫻桃樹

by ETERNALRETURN



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), Cherry Magic, チェリまほ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETERNALRETURN/pseuds/ETERNALRETURN
Summary: *這是ABO世界觀！而且純為開車！慎入！*慎入！內容包含有點糟糕的場景，以及R18描述，純愛派請路過不要回首（幹）
Relationships: 黑澤/安達
Comments: 121
Kudos: 529





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *這是ABO世界觀！而且純為開車！慎入！  
> *慎入！內容包含有點糟糕的場景，以及R18描述，純愛派請路過不要回首（幹）

黑澤優一坐在長桌的末端，焦慮地用指腹摩擦酒杯邊緣，他的視線越過滿桌珍饈美饌，投向對角的安達清。

他剛才藉著酒桌遊戲，不動聲色地替安達擋了幾杯酒，但周圍的前輩還在不停地勸酒，表面上是勸，實則上是灌；幾杯黃湯下肚，安達已不勝酒力，臉上開始浮現片片通紅與恍惚的神色。

他知道安達是偽裝Beta的Omega，也知道現在正是他的敏感週期；另外，他還篤定半小時前，安達必是又跑去廁所服用了一管抑制劑。

眾所周知，酒精會影響藥物的吸收與代謝，甚至還會引發副作用，輕則減半藥效，重則危及性命。抑制劑作為一種極不穩定、且品質參差不齊的藥物，想當然耳，這必是安達酒後三番兩次跑廁所的緣由。

黑澤對於獲知安達的秘密感到負疚又慶幸，但這實是必然的意外。有次他瞄到安達背包裡的一盒藥物，包裝樸實低調。他誤以為安達患有隱疾，於是上網查了包裝上最大字樣的標示，才愕然發現那是某一廠牌的抑制劑。

作為一個Alpha，他喜憂參半。

起先，他以為那是安達洗髮水或沐浴乳的香味，再者，安達清是Beta這件事幾乎是所有人的共識，他的個性姿態、行為舉止比Beta更像Beta——內向、安靜、低調。黑澤甚至慶幸過這件事，既然安達清是Beta，他就有絕對的把握不會輕易踰矩。他可以用一種淡淡的愛願喜歡他一輩子。

但現在黑澤連自己的呼吸都無法協調。安達竟是個徹徹底底的Omega——他並非沒有想像過這件事，但真實與想像截然不同。所有的可能性如同滾水中的氣泡逐一浮現——若是安達選擇了他......但這些卑瑣的泡沫同時也阻礙了光線，一旦思及安達將與某個他人締結三生之約，他就再度沉入了更深更滾燙的幽暗。

安達又起身了。黑澤坐立難安，口舌乾燥，他灌下一大口酒水按耐自己的焦心如焚。半分鐘後，黑澤向周圍人致歉，胡謅了個體面理由，緊跟著安達離場。

轉角處，他撞見安達被一位年輕男子糾纏上了，慌忙又畏怯地推拒著對方，而那個男人顯然不知廉恥地在釋放信息素。他心裡竄起一把怒火。

黑澤趕緊衝上前攔住男子，扳開對方的力道稍嫌過猛，連自己都踉蹌了。醉茫茫的年輕人還想作亂，黑澤不得不把他架離現場，請店員帶離處理。他跑回到原地——他知道安達還在，他對那股微乎其微卻切實存在的香甜氣味很是敏感。待收斂了怒張的信息素，黑澤推開廁所的門，正好見到安達從隔間出來。

「安達？你沒事吧？」  
安達顯得有些驚慌，支吾不清地想要掩蓋，「啊、黑澤，剛才......那個、我——」  
「他好像認錯人了吧。」  
安達愣了會，才連忙附和，「對！沒錯！認錯人了......」  
「安達，你看起來好像不太舒服，最近加班太多了嗎？你要不要早點回去休息？」  
「啊，我想也是，但是......」  
「沒關係，那邊我會幫你去講的，」黑澤作勢向前，看到安達抖了一下，又立刻縮回身子，「你等我一會，我送你回家好嗎？」  
「啊不，我自己回去就可以了，沒關係的，謝謝。」安達看起來十分畏懼這個提議，畢竟他也是Alpha。他很高興安達對此有戒心，卻也被這一步退卻踩傷。  
「但是你看起來有點喝多了——」他伸手想扶安達，但安達直接摔進他懷裡，撲鼻的氣味也撞得他七暈八素。  
黑澤渾身發顫，低估了安達帶給他的影響、低估了作為一個Alpha的本能。

安達不明白他為何看見了公司業績報表、訂單產品列表、以及上司的還有一張張大客戶的面孔。場景變換，這會是上次指著黑澤鼻子大罵的橋本社長，這個視角彷彿他站在黑澤身邊，看見自己跪著遞上紙巾。鏡頭又旋即轉向——他這次變成了社長的視角，望著自己跪在眼前。安達昏頭轉向，不知如何是好，他只覺得全身發軟，挨著黑澤的身子，腿一彎就要傾倒。  
「黑澤......？」

_好香。_   
_黑澤？_   
_聞起來像櫻桃，嚐起來不知道甚麼味道......_   
_欸？_

初聞安達的信息素僅僅是寡淡的甜味，又有點像丁香的芬芳，但那只是氣味的輪廓，深深吸入後嚐得到一種香甜帶酸的味道——讓人聯想到初戀，每一次不期而遇的悸動、後知後覺的眷戀和反覆回味的餘韻。

黑澤腦海裡浮現櫻桃的樣子，那種酸甜味兒大概是櫻桃吧？可是還有一層清新細膩的味道，在他腦海裡描繪了一片落雨後的草地。還是那是櫻桃樹的味道？他其實沒有聞過真正的櫻桃樹的味道，或許櫻桃樹沒有味道。

_佐藤錦是產量最多及最受歡迎的一種櫻桃品種，鮮嫩欲滴，口感像果凍，果肉是乳白色，多汁、飽滿又結實，被稱作櫻桃之王當之無愧。_

黑澤逼迫自己回想先前看過的一篇介紹山形縣櫻桃種植與採摘的文章，而非不受控制地嗅著安達的味道。

安達十分困惑。 _櫻桃？黑澤現在想吃櫻桃嗎？_  
 _安達紅撲撲的臉蛋就像櫻桃，吹彈可破。_  
 _哈？_  
 _櫻桃美味但其樹難栽，果樹需要水也怕水，需要陽光也怕陽光，這分寸之間的拿捏，實屬不易，需要精細與經驗之操作，尤其櫻桃櫻桃成熟季最怕下雨，碰水後非常脆弱，因為櫻桃的表皮韌性差，如果果肉膨脹，皮膚就會裂開，這就叫作裂果。_

安達開始感到頭昏腦脹。黑澤的味道很好聞、很舒適。 _黑澤的腦袋裡有好多櫻桃......_  
 _他的臉蛋跟嘴唇就像沾水的櫻桃，想要一親芳澤。_  
 _頭好痛，黑澤到底在說甚麼......_  
 _好想......_  
 _嗯？_  
 _好想對你做，春天對櫻桃樹做的事。_

兩人紊亂的呼息交雜在一起。暖日下的和風遽然暴起，呼嘯而過，吹落櫻桃樹上一叢叢綻開的粉白花朵。

安達的身體燙得驚人，也柔軟得一蹋糊塗。黑澤不知道自己怎麼壓下洶湧的情緒，只記得他攬著安達，向聚會一眾道歉，逕自送他回家。

***

他到浴室幫安達準備濕毛巾，順便潑自己一臉冷水。  
一出來，就看見安達跪坐在地上，小腿向外張開，兩手在身體前方撐著地面，搖搖欲墜。  
安達昂首凝望著他，傾著頭，眼神迷茫，「黑澤？」  
他壓著心跳，緩了腳步走向安達，架起胳肢窩，把他抬到床上。  
與抗拒那種誘惑性姿態的自制力相比，抱起他所耗的這點力氣根本微不足道。

 _如果安達是我的Omega就好了，我就可以標記他了。_  
 _就不用讓他暴露在這些危險之中。_  
 _就可以保護他。我想要保護他。_  
 _我想要擁有他，我想讓他成為我的。_  
「有好多個黑澤，好吵啊......」  
「安達？」  
 _他好柔軟、好熱。_  
 _我應該馬上離開。對，我不能再待在這裡，不能在他身邊，我會傷害他。_  
「黑澤你好吵啊......我好難受......」安達坐在床上，垂著腦袋，半垮著身子，有點意識不清地喃喃。  
他跪在坐在床上的安達面前，撥開他的瀏海，「安達？還好嗎？來喝口水好嗎？」  
 _我在說甚麼蠢話，他當然不舒服，我也知道他為甚麼不舒服。_  
黑澤起身坐在他旁邊，摟著他，用濕毛巾擦拭他的額頭，又親手喂他溫開水。安達已經拿不穩杯子。  
安達嚥了一小口水，依舊面色萎靡難看，頭顱不自主地垂靠到黑澤肩上，痛苦地小小喘著氣，「嗯......」  
 _我該怎麼做？_  
 _藥又吃了一劑，但不見效果。現在更不可能出去......_  
 _我必須緩解他的痛苦。我不可能看到安達受苦而無動於衷。我寧願自己代替他受苦。_  
「好痛苦，黑澤，我該怎麼做，我不知道該怎麼做......」  
 _我也不知道......不、我知道......但我不能......_  
安達忽然抓緊自己的大腿，膝蓋緊靠在一塊，腳趾蜷縮著，渾身緊繃。  
「對不起、對不起，別看我，我很噁心......」  
 _別這麼說！_  
這是一場亡羊補牢，他不自量力地在破堤而出的情慾前，企圖江心補漏。  
「我該怎麼做？我受不了了......對不起......」  
 _我該怎麼做！_  
「黑澤，幫我......」

***

一根手指插入了濕熱溫暖的甬穴，開場是那麼輕而易舉，光是安達如此自然地接受了他，就讓黑澤忍不住倒吸了口氣。  
安達發出一聲唉叫，呼吸逐漸急促起來。  
他試探地滑動手指，感受到裡頭劇烈地收縮。安達不自覺咬著下唇，只剩壓抑的鼻音哼哼唧唧，他稍微拔出手指又再度深入，安達像是鯁到了，一聲染上鼻音的短促呻吟惹人痴狂。  
他嘗試反覆抽插，在屢屢縮緊的軟肉裡摩娑，帶著憐惜、帶著耐性。  
他輕聲叫喚安達，卻發現自己的嗓子啞得過分；他過熱的腦袋甚至無法拼湊安達含糊的語句，瞪著安達吐出字句的顫抖唇瓣，用盡全力克制自己不要吻上去。  
「嗯！啊......慢點、慢一點嗯......」  
「對不起、對不起......我弄疼你了嗎？安達，對不起......」他俯身向前，前臂撐在床面，低頭貼在安達的耳邊呢喃，不斷重複著歉意，想要尋找親吻以外的方式來安撫他。  
可是黑澤的指頭率先找到了一個更大的刺激。  
「啊！哈啊——嗯......嗯嗚......」  
安達整個人瑟縮了一下，含著黑澤手指的地方也驟然圈緊。  
黑澤頓時遲疑了，楞怔著，害怕自己的下一步動作會引起多少震盪。  
他身下的人緊閉雙眼，靠近黑澤身側的那隻手緊攥著床單，另一手捂著嘴，卻也擋不住發出彌長的軟吟，以及幾乎讓黑澤窒息的洩洪般的甜美的氣息。  
安達難耐地呻吟，將臉轉向他，眼睫毛沾起的淚花在幽微的光線下閃爍，「黑澤......」一聲細微的咕噥喚醒他。  
像是為了盡快結束這場折磨，黑澤又塞入了一根手指。  
這個舉動讓安達怔地一顫，伸手抓住了黑澤的手腕，兩隻水光朦朧的漂亮眼瞳忽然定了焦，像驚懼、也像渴望，他眨了眨眼，淚水就滑落下來。  
於是黑澤又軟了心，放緩動作揉壓他的內部、每一寸激起反應的地帶。  
安達弓著身，彎著膝蓋，大腿夾著黑澤來回動作的手臂，不由自主地磨蹭，近乎撒嬌。  
低吟裡婉轉的音調和雜亂無章的喘息，都要令黑澤發瘋。他艱難地騰出心思抑制自己脫韁四竄的信息素，輪流咬住自己的腮幫子與舌尖，試圖喚回一點清醒的精神。

黑澤大力喘氣，克制不住，自己又再度丟失了呼吸的節奏。  
那種果實成熟的酸甜香氣令他幾近窒息。他已無法再忍受下去，次次往穴心突進。  
他的掌心分不清是汗水還是安達的體液。  
安達又開始抽氣，半推半就，含糊地哭求著黑澤他自己也不甚明瞭的渴望。  
「對不起、對不起......」 _我好喜歡你。_  
除了道歉黑澤再也無話可說，他默不作聲地強吞下湧到喉頭的愛意，無論那句喜歡或愛皆是最危險的劇毒，尤其在這種情形之下，任何掏心傾訴都像是窮極惡劣的錯誤。  
安達在混亂中低喃的一句「我知道」被黑澤默認那是對道歉的回應。  
他在心裡叫喚安達的名字一遍又一遍。每一聲呼喚後面都緊附一個請求原諒。  
他一手捧著安達的後頸，大拇指一下一下地輕撫耳後的那塊肌膚，另一手卻猛烈地操弄濕熱的肉穴。  
生為Alpha的本能從內部凶狠地敲打著他，理智在崩潰邊緣誓死抵抗。他的溫柔溫情和他的粗暴蠻橫，硬生生將自我撕成了兩半。  
「嗚、嗚嗚......啊！等、不行了......」  
「快結束了......對不起，再忍一會......」他就像是在說服自己。

咬牙切齒的劇烈刺痛現在才一波一波傳來，嘴裡的鐵鏽味兒又腥又鹹。  
黑澤打了一個哆嗦，才察覺到自己渾身濕透，襯衫沾黏在他背上，寒意也漸漸滲入，西裝褲檔斜上隆起的山脈卻不減灼熱，他疼痛不已，在昏睡過去的安達旁，扯下拉鍊。那種迅速而粗暴的搓揉，意在發洩、不在享受。那不是手淫，而更像一種自我懲罰。  
他勃起的陰莖早已蓄勢待發，壓抑的嘶聲與低喘潰堤。  
為了使殘餘那一點還可以稱作愉悅的感覺也蕩然無存，他咬破嘴唇不發一點聲響。他要疼痛，他要引以為恥，他要全心全意地對這份慾望歉疚難安。  
那些精液與淚水一同落在了安達的床單上。如夢初醒，他在陰影中絕望地高潮了。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**後記**

*努力不要OOC，但我不像黑澤一樣有自制力（幹）

*「我要在你身上做／春天對櫻桃樹做的事」或是「我要／像春天對待櫻桃樹般地對待你」——來自聶努達的詩〈每日你與宇宙的光〉。  
對不起我用了cliche，但我一直很喜歡這一詩句，實在太撩人心弦，溫柔又情色，熱烈又隱晦，污得如此高雅脫俗，如同黑澤的愛（欸）。  
我其實不怪聶魯達把櫻桃的形象搞得這麼隱晦色情，因為仔細想想，櫻桃帶給人的遐思確實不一般（？）。

*BTW網上查到櫻桃花的花語是純潔、高雅、別無所愛，前兩者很普遍，但「別無所愛」就很獨特。


	2. 櫻桃樹2

_我的美夢要醒了。_ 當翌日第一道晨光在空氣中的微塵間漫射時，黑澤如此絕望地在心裡想道。  
他七年的愛慕要結束了。  
白慘慘的光線在安達熟睡的側臉上耀動，近在眼前卻無法觸及。  
他曾經做好一輩子暗戀的準備，卻從未想像過無法再喜歡安達清的人生。

他深吸了一口氣，吸入滿腔渾濁的思緒。無論如何，他必須先向安達道歉，然後......再訣別。

***

安達醒來的時候，映入他眼簾的是黑澤擔憂的神情與緊鎖的眉頭。他不太清楚現在是什麼情況。他身體無一處不痠疼，整顆腦袋瓜還隱隱作痛，宿醉還令他記憶一片空白。

「你還好嗎？有沒有覺得哪裡不舒服？」  
_黑澤？他怎麼會在這裡。_  
安達先是習慣性地搖頭否定，又揉了揉眼睛，沒忍住一個呵欠。  
「你昨晚有點發燒的症狀，抱歉我擅自幫你跟公司請了假，今天就休息一天好嗎？等身體好一點再去上班。」  
看安達沒有回應，黑澤又繼續說道：「安達先起來吃完早餐，我們再吃藥好嗎？」  
「我剛才順便去買了點菜，就做了早餐，只是隨便煮了幾道，要請你將就一下了。」

安達望向桌子上豐盛的餐點，忽然覺得自己辜負了那張圓桌跟廚房，直到今天它們才真正物盡其用。  
他糊裡糊塗地盥洗完畢，在飯前就座，懷著感恩地享用起來。他心裡有些感嘆—— _對不起媽媽，但黑澤做得比您好吃。_

 _欸？所以黑澤為什麼會在這裡？_  
安達一時半霎還無法想起昨晚的突發事件，他一用腦就頭疼，就跟平時加班在做浦部前輩交代給他的工作時一樣。  
黑澤還是持續用一種極其肉麻的關愛眼神盯著他——從起床開始，就讓他覺得自己像躺在加護病房，好像下一秒就會傷重不治似地。  
_黑澤的表情怎麼能看起來那麼痛苦又還是那麼帥氣？現在女孩子是不是都流行喜歡這種憂鬱型男？_ 安達忍不住在心裡調侃起來。

「所以，黑澤你為——」  
黑澤立刻打斷了他，「我早上還去了藥局......我買了新出的一款抑制劑，跟你原本的那牌相比，比較不會有副作用。」  
他聽見黑澤沉重的鼻息，現在反倒像黑澤在加護病房裡急救了。

 _等等、他說什麼？我要回加護病房。_  
黑澤正面轉向他，他才看見黑澤呈跪姿，兩手放在腿上，鄭重地向他鞠了躬。  
「很抱歉我向藥劑師說明了你的情況，」黑澤神情凝重地望著他，「對不起，我知道安達你是Omega。」  
安達乾巴巴地回望著他，一句話都說不出來。  
他差點打翻手上的那碗粥，黑澤眼疾手快捧住了他的手跟碗。讀到黑澤內心的安達瞬間在腦內複習了一遍昨晚的重點回顧。他完全回想起來了。

「對不起，我對你做了那些事。我完全沒有資格請求你的原諒。」  
「我願意做任何補償，即使我知道這一點也無法彌補我的錯誤，如果你希望我消失也沒關係，我下午就會遞辭呈，你明天就不會再看到我。但我走之前，安達，請再聽我說幾句話——」

「等、等一下！」  
「記得要準時服用抑制劑，不要配著飲料或酒精喝。」黑澤就像個老教授，沒聽進安達的聲音，一本正經又一絲不苟地說明：「你現在身體還沒恢復，替換抑制劑會需要一段適應期，也可能會產生副作用。總之就是特別不穩定，所以這一陣子最好不要承受過多壓力。」  
安達瞠目結舌。他簡直比自己還懂Omega抑制劑，黑澤絕對是他看過最懂抑制劑的Alpha了。  
「而且你還有發燒，記得退燒藥跟抑制劑至少要隔三、四個小時再吃。」  
「不是的！請等一下，我是要說——」

「然後......對不起，真的對不起。你不會再看到我......我會從你的生活中消失。」

「黑澤！」  
安達大喊一聲，把自己跟黑澤都嚇到渾身一震。  
黑澤終於迎向他的目光，安達才發現對面這人雙眼含淚，深切的愧疚與痛苦侵蝕了他臉頰上每一條肌肉。黑澤下唇哆嗦著，安達憶起它貼在額頭上的觸感。

直到最後黑澤心裡想的仍是他。安達清楚黑澤對他抱持的心思——他聽得太多太多了。縱使他仍不知道該如面對黑澤的情感，便先發生了這等意外，他也不能就這麼放任黑澤傷害自己。

「這是我自己的疏失......況且我知道黑澤是在幫我。」  
「是我該道歉，讓黑澤遇到那麼可怕的狀況，你也一定很慌。」  
「不、我——」  
「而且......你也沒有做什麼、啊也不是......我是說......沒有真的做什麼......」  
他聽見自己嚥口水的聲音迴盪在狹小的臥室裡。  
「總之......是我應該謝謝你。」  
「其實我沒有跟Alpha交往過......醫生說超過了三十歲還沒締結關係的Omaga，身體狀況會不太穩定，所以我才變得這樣......這真的不是黑澤的錯。」  
「我知道你有克制自己的信息素......」安達囁囁嚅嚅地說，「其實、其實我也不記得那麼多了啦，你不用這麼自責......」

「謝謝你......沒有標記我......」  
黑澤瞳孔微微一晃。

「真的.....我沒事。」  
安達伸手拍拍黑澤的肩膀。  
_我的天使，赦免了我的罪惡。_  
_安達他太善良了，他不可能沒事......他總是替別人著想......_  
_他只是在安慰我......我真是個大爛人.....居然會感到鬆一口氣......_  
_我應該自動消失......安達都給了我台階下......  
  
_

安達慌張地閉上雙眼，十指攥緊褲子，決定出口一搏——  
「我、我只要聞到黑澤的味道就覺得很安心......」

「哈？」黑澤著著實實地被嚇到，吃驚地闔不上嘴。  
「我是說、我是說，我......我覺得黑澤讓我穩定很多。」他們都刻意避開那段肌膚之親的事，但這也不算謊言，他真心覺得待在黑澤身邊很舒適、很安全。

「黑、黑澤？」  
黑澤像是一台當機的電腦，不可輸入也無法輸出，連呼吸都靜止了，安達真怕他突然冒煙倒下。  
  
「那、意思是——我可以留下來嗎？」  
「你當然可以留在公——」  
「我可以待在安達身邊嗎？」  
安達現在有些困惑， _這個走向是正常的嗎？還是我們倆誰會錯意了？_

「我想補償你，如果你願意的話，」黑澤的表情十分真誠，「我想照顧你直到你情況穩定。」  
「好確保不會再有意外發生......」他的語氣豈止一絲慚愧，頓了片刻又急忙補充：「我絕對不會干預安達的生活，只是我可以做一些營養的料理，我還算會做菜，可以晚上來你家煮飯。」  
「我是說......老是吃飯糰也不是很健康。」他結結巴巴地說。或許是對近乎窺探隱私的行為，黑澤後知後覺地露出羞愧之情。

「而且，如果你感到不適，我的信息素或許可以幫你放鬆......」他黑亮的眼瞳裡不染一點雜質，黑澤言之諄諄地道：「安達剛才說我的信息素，會讓你比較......舒服，對吧？」

兩個人面紅耳赤，一道道熱流往臉上湧，熱辣辣地，碰上去要燙手。

安達的眼光一點也不敢往黑澤那兒瞟，他掌心都冒汗了，快抓不住睡褲。他暗忖著，把這種情愫或難以言明的波動歸類為敏感期的自主反應。

他輕輕一點頭。還不明白這個應允意味著什麼。

***

——黑澤現在在我家！就是我之前說的那個公司同事！

安達焦慮地看著被已讀的訊息，緊抓著手機不知所措。事情發生隔兩天他就去上班了，除了母親跟柘植外沒人知道他是Omega，他怕引起注意，更怕造成他人麻煩。  
黑澤一下班就風風火火地衝去超市，還傳了簡訊告知他什麼時候會回家——回安達的家。

——他在廚房！做菜！他買了超多菜！  
——那你有一頓豐盛的晚餐可以吃了。  
——記得拍照。  
——但是我覺得這樣有點奇怪啊！  
安達傳送了一個兔兔崩潰的貼圖，強調自己的語氣。

——確實有點。我記得他就是不讓你洗圍巾的那個怪人？他是個Alpha對吧？  
——嗯。  
即使柘植是他的多年摯友，安達至今還是無法啟齒他跟黑澤之間真正發生過的事。

——那你應該立刻把他趕出去。  
——欸？  
——不要隨便相信Alpha。我以一個小說家的身份警告你：現實世界不是小說。你不會用「但他跟別人不一樣」這一套說服自己對吧？  
——早告訴你去養隻貓了。

柘植傳送了一張烏龍麵的照片給他。  
安達對著手機大大地哀嘆，螢幕起了霧氣。他看著黑澤在廚房裡的俊挺的背影，那位「似乎跟別人不一樣」的Alpha在炒菜聲中一邊哼著小曲兒一邊搖擺身子。

對著一席玉盤珍饈安達垂涎三尺，瞬間把那些憂慮跟柘植的警告都拋諸腦後了。  
「我猜你應該想吃味道比較重的？所以我就多做了點調味，希望還合你胃口。」  
「哦、喔。」安達笨拙地頷首，迅速地夾起菜來品嚐——差點沒把玉子燒塞進鼻孔裡。

「太好吃了吧！你是天才嗎？」安達興奮地揮舞筷子，「要是黑澤參加比賽的話，絕對會奪冠！」  
「你太抬舉我了。」  
「沒有！我發誓句句屬實，我打從心底覺得好吃！」  
「謝謝。」溢於言表的欣喜蔓延在黑澤的眼尾紋路間。

 _太好了，他喜歡。真是太好了。他好可愛。_  
聽見黑澤洋溢著喜悅的心聲，安達忍不住也微笑起來。沒收回不小心碰在一塊的腳。  
_安達的笑容千金難買，如果可以我真想每天煮給他吃。_  
安達忽地埋首大吃特吃。他永遠也無法習慣黑澤那種愛意洶湧的語氣。他還是默默縮回了腳。

「安達......」  
「什麼？」  
他從碗裡抬起頭，訝異地看到黑澤捂著自己的口鼻，艱難地吐出字句：「你可能要收一下......味道......」

「對、對不起！」

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**後記**

應...應該會有後續...


	3. 櫻桃樹3

屋裡屋外，黑澤與他隔了一扇門。

方才黑澤交代了一下便急忙地衝出門，此刻正在外頭吹冷風。

安達驚魂未定，因為往日過於倚賴藥物的緣故，他一向不太擅長控制自己的信息素，還容易失控。慶幸的是他的味道很寡淡，就如同他本人一樣乏善可陳。

安達壓根兒也不知道自己對黑澤影響如此劇烈。或者說黑澤喜歡他到這種地步——這話講起來他都忍不住害臊。  
但現在昭昭在目，他清楚得不得了。

況且，雖然碰到黑澤當下那些畫面在他腦海裡一閃而過，但他根本不敢仔細回溯全程。他只知道黑澤幫他緩和了敏感期的崩潰—— _用手指。_  
他的臉頰又開始發燙。光想到這個事實，他就渾身發癢、不自在。敏感期尚未渡過，一激動就顛三倒四地，好不丟人。

他開始後悔自己答應黑澤這事了。  
當時太混亂了。藉著觸碰傳遞而來的事物中，比起那些驚人的畫面，黑澤萬念俱灰的情緒更加陰暗懾人，他當下只思索著如何把黑澤從深淵邊緣拉回來，所以就一口答應了。  
然而現在回想起來他實在覺得自己過於魯莽。

儘管如此，他也絕不能將黑澤掃地出門——那一刻的心聲是安達前所未見的絕望，讓他回想起自己由於Omega身份而被百般譏誚的過往。

 _新抑制劑的適應期應該不會太久吧？_  
他在內心祈禱自己跟黑澤能相安無事地度過。

黑澤進門時安達已經用餐完畢，無事可做地滑手機。  
「黑澤？你還好嗎？」  
黑澤頭髮被風吹得凌亂，身影看起來有些狼狽。  
「嗯，一點事也沒有哦。」黑澤泰然自若地朝他一笑，彷彿半晌前的失態子虛烏有。  
他也只能相信黑澤。

飯後，安達饒有自覺地幫忙收拾碗筷。  
他好似聽見黑澤心裡念念有詞，於是好奇地靠近他，手臂蹭在一塊。

_我不能失敗，安達給了我機會。_  
_黑澤優一，什麼都可以放棄，就這次你絕對不能失敗。_

聽到黑澤在心裡向自己打氣，安達忽然覺得這個人有點可愛。

 _黑澤在開會報告前也會這麼做嗎？_  
安達想像著營業部王牌對自己喊口號加油的樣子，噗哧笑出聲。

「怎麼了？」  
「啊，不，」他慌張地胡謅了一個藉詞，但話一丟出才暗罵自己真是嘴笨——

「今天吃那麼好，我覺得自己好像在坐月子呢。」

 _完蛋了。_  
幾乎是在這個念頭冒出的同時，黑澤的腦內妄想也在電光石火間侵襲了安達。

安達看見自己坐在深色沙發上，神情舒適饜足。視角繼續向前——想當然是黑澤的視角——一隻大掌輕放在鼓起的肚皮上，溫柔地撫摸，隨後黑澤又把臉貼了上去，他感受到溫熱皮膚下一次小小的搏動，便發出滿足地喟嘆。

 _黑澤！_  
安達差點失手摔破碗盤。  
他剛才獲得了一個把臉貼在自己肚皮上的稀有經驗，而且還莫名其妙被自己不存在的小孩踹了一腳。

 _這也太超前部署了吧......_  
他瞅了一眼黑澤，那人在注意到自己的視線後，還氣定神閒地回報笑容。  
「那我等下就先回去囉。一定要記得吃藥，安達如果有什麼狀況也要立刻通知我，好嗎？」  
「......嗯。」

安達洗澡的時候下意識地撫摸自己的腹部。作為一個三十歲的Omega處男，他還沒真想過懷孕是怎麼一回事。

***

第三天，安達幡然驚覺到，黑澤大概打定主意每天給他準備早飯午餐、公司下班又跑到他家下廚，以及督促他準時服藥後才打道回府。  
作為一個道德感還不差的公民，安達實在於心不忍，但他又不想破壞黑澤的興致——因為他貌似樂此不疲。

今天跟黑澤一同下班，進了家門後他決定開口一提。  
「黑澤......你每天這樣來回不會太累嗎？」

「完全不會哦，安達可以放心，我平時也沒忙什麼事。」  
_這句話聽起來一點說服力也沒有......_ 安達在心裡悄悄咕噥。

 _想到可以每天煮飯給安達吃，我就精神抖擻了起來！_  
黑澤從他身邊擦肩而過。

「哦......」  
他頓時被黑澤的高昂的熱情打退堂鼓，但一想到黑澤為自己付出這麼多，又覺得不該輕易退讓。  
「但我真的覺得你這樣太不方便了......」  
「我真的沒關係——」

「你晚上要不要睡我這邊？」興許是困窘，安達小聲低咕道。「啊那個，不方便也沒關係，只是怕你這樣趕車太辛苦了。」

黑澤先是一愣，馬上又像個大孩子般笑得開懷，「如果可以的話，真是太好了！」

_啊，太耀眼了吧......_

安達半夜爬起來如廁、瞄到一眼黑澤熟睡的側臉時，不禁沉思了一會。

首先，沒有一對達到成熟年紀又未締結關係的Omega跟Alpha可以像他們這樣相處。不知該把這歸類為奇葩軼事抑或科學奇蹟。

第二，他從不相信電視綜藝上的明星睡覺時會那麼完美無暇——但他現在相信了。  
_黑澤連頭髮都亂得比我好看！不公平！_

安達不知道哪點更使他吃驚。最近發生的變故實在太多，他平凡的人生從未遭遇過如此令人應接不暇的時刻。

他小心翼翼地爬回床鋪，未料卻仍驚動了黑澤。

「對不起、你繼續睡——」  
「怎麼醒了？安達身體不舒服嗎？要不要再吃一劑？」  
黑澤從睡眼惺忪到神色清明根本不消三秒鐘，安達再度為王牌營業員的神奇適應力感到嘆為觀止。

他慌忙地向黑澤解釋，說服他一切安好無須擔憂，黑澤才又倒回地舖。

 _黑澤有時候像老媽子一樣......_ 安達在沉入夢鄉前默默想道。

_但被人惦記的感覺好像有點不錯。_

***

作為一個偽裝Beta的Omega職員，生活雖然不像臥底警察那麼驚險，但在公司裡也算得上危機四伏。幸而安達為人一直都很低調，不喜交際，也不會逗留於聚會場所。

可天意不如人願——六角裕太，半路飛出的一個天外煞星，急躁、活潑、拙於控制氣味的年輕Alpha，時常一亢奮信息素就像火山岩漿般迸發，令旁人不忍直面。  
又，打從六角認安達為自己效法學習的對象之後，就經常來找他併桌吃飯。前陣子他還能忍受，這會兒卻實在心力交瘁。

「欸？這不是黑澤前輩的便當盒嗎？」六角貿然一問，「我之前有看過他用這個便當盒耶。」  
「啊、那個，呃——」  
「嗯，是我做給安達的哦。」  
安達感受到周身被一股十分好聞的氣息圍繞，溫雅、和緩，且並不專橫，但他又難以用言語形容這種味道，只覺得全身都放鬆了，心情也不如先前那般焦慮。

黑澤從一旁信步而來，坐到安達身邊。  
「欸？下次也做給我一份嘛，我也想嚐嚐黑澤前輩的手藝！」  
「好啊。」黑澤淡淡一笑。  
「不過黑澤前輩跟安達前輩關係好好哦，真羨慕。」六角舉高拳頭，在安靜的餐廳裡冒冒失失地吆喝。「果然優秀的人會互相吸引呢！我也要加油！」

或許是六角的氣味過於逼人，當晚到家，安達又再度感到不適，胃口也變差。

「還是不舒服嗎？」  
「好像有點......」  
「我們提早先吃藥好了，好嗎？」  
黑澤起身去廚房倒水。把水遞過來的時候他苦笑道：「真抱歉，六角有時候就是少根筋，但他沒有惡意，還要請你多擔待一下。」  
安達趕緊說：「這也不是黑澤你的錯，是我自己隱瞞了Omega的身分......才造成大家麻煩。」

_是我沒有勇氣承認自己是個Omega......_

「身為Omega又不是安達的錯，再說，身為Omega本身就沒有錯，錯的是只考慮到自己、卻不顧他人感受的人。」  
黑澤把藥包遞給他，嗓音有點憂心。

_安達太沒有自信了......_  
_而且不論安達是Omega、Beta還是Alpha，我都一樣喜歡。_  
_啊......真想大聲地把我的心意說出口。_

安達趕緊仰頭把藥吞了，囫圇把水灌下去，差點嗆著。但無論如何是把差點從眼眶裡掉落的東西憋了回去。

_大聲就不用了啦，我都聽得到哦......_  
_謝謝你，黑澤。_

「對了，那個、我們要不要試試......」  
話鋒一轉，平時游刃有餘的黑澤，說話忽然有些期期艾艾。  
「用我的信息素讓安達放鬆一點......這其實也是我原本來這叨擾的用意。」

安達自忖好像沒有任何理由拒絕這個提議。況且，中午的時候黑澤不也已經幫過他了——實話實說感覺還真的不賴。  
他點點頭，「那就麻煩你了。」

黑澤露出了感激的笑容。

「抱歉，稍等我一下。」

安達爬上床坐著等待，一喬好位子轉過身卻不可置信地看到黑澤正在解開襯衫的釦子。

_欸？欸？_  
_欸——！_  
_我又誤解他的意思了嗎？不是釋放信息素而已嗎？_  
_他為甚麼要脫衣服？_  
_等等！現在到底是甚麼情況？  
難道我也要脫！？_

正當安達還在疑神疑鬼、驚慌失措時，黑澤從平時被遮得嚴實的肩頸與胳肢窩處，撕下幾片狀似貼布的東西。

安達一見這才冷靜下來。  
「真的很對不起，居然害你貼那個......」  
他道歉不只是因為誤解黑澤的意圖，更是因為黑澤要因此貼上Alpha專用的抑制貼片。幾乎沒有一個Alpha願意用抑制貼片來減弱自己的雄風，安達還以為這種產品前不久就停產了。

「沒事的，我平時也有在用。」黑澤不甚在意地把使用過的貼片丟進垃圾桶。  
「好了，我們開始吧！」

一開始有些陌生，但他的身體率先記起了這個氣息。

他感覺到周身的氣流緩慢盤旋，就像被溫暖的手掌安撫過。

他從來沒有仔細嗅聞過黑澤的信息素，他聞起來就像......像一陣風，像一陣從廣袤世界的邊緣挾雲帶雨、吹襲而來的風。風的氣味裡有很多層次，好似它翻躍過山巔峻谷、踏足過三千流河才來到這裡——變成一道和煦的暖風，將安達輕輕納入懷抱。

他從未感受過這麼純粹、毫無惡意的氣息，如同沐浴在溫暖的寬慰之中。

安達窩在床上，披著棉被，環抱著自己的膝蓋，而黑澤就坐在地舖上與他談天，不知道誰先將話題起頭，也不知怎地開始細數所有瑣碎又動人的小事；他們聊狩龍人拉格納、聊西式料理、聊異國旅行，連說帶笑，嘻嘻鬧鬧，在欲言又止的邊界勒馬懸崖，又偷偷地流連忘返。

後來，他敵不過睡意，又不捨結束，悄然側身躺下，舒適地枕著頭部，撐著眼皮說話。  
他們之間的距離隨時間增長而漸減，沒有人提議也沒有人拒絕。  
黑澤上身趴在他的床沿，但也就僅止於此。他手掌撐著頭顱，手肘抵著床，側著臉凝望安達。

小夜燈橘黃色的柔光籠罩在黑澤深邃的五官、削瘦的下顎邊緣與結實的頸部線條，前額落髮的陰影增添了一絲神祕感；他不說話的時候，看起來就像是在一幅油畫風景裡消磨時光。

他們猶如身處那幅畫中，微風吹拂過，挾帶一縷幽芳來訪，它不問時間，任日子恬然入眠。

睡眼矇矓間，安達出乎意料地問了一個無關的問題：「有人說過，你的氣味很好聞嗎？」  
而黑澤好像突然被問懵了，一時半晌也沒回話，但仔細一看，他可是在強忍笑意。

「怎、怎麼了？」安達微微支起上身，側邊的頭髮都翹了起來，顯得有些傻氣。  
「安達知道這是搭訕時最常用的話嗎？」  
他一下子就脹紅了臉，急忙說道：「我、我不知道！我沒有搭訕過別人，我不是——」  
「所以，我是安達第一個搭訕的人囉？」  
黑澤故作認真地問，眼角笑紋卻出賣了他。  
安達本來想極力反駁的，但黑澤笑得很輕盈，雙眼都瞇成一線，跟平日在公司裡對同事和上司的笑截然不同。  
「隨便啦......你開心就好......」

黑澤一面笑一面伸手幫他捋了捋被角，不經意地擦過安達的手臂。

_我希望時間可以永遠停留在這一刻。_

安達拉高棉被，半張臉都埋了進去，只露出一雙明亮的眼睛和一對粉色的耳朵尖，把一被子裡的心動悄悄窩藏。


	4. 櫻桃樹4

安達從未睡得那麼深沉、那麼飽滿過。

平時雖然疲憊卻總是捨不得入睡，一不小心就在電視劇或社交媒體上虛擲寶貴的睡眠時間，遑論一早就更捨不得起床，他簡直對辜負了的時光一籌莫展。

令安達感到難以置信的是，今早他睜開雙眼的時候，睡意就自然消散了。他覺得渾身上下都充斥著活力，如同嬰兒從母親的懷中甦醒，滿懷初到人世的喜悅與期待探索新世界的雀躍。

安達坐起身時驚愕地發現，黑澤竟還趴在床沿，同昨晚的姿勢未挪動半步，只發出了規律而輕淺的呼息。

沒想到他倆就這麼聊到睡著了。  
他應該叫醒黑澤，等會就要上班了，但他又不太想這麼做，自己也不清楚為甚麼，像伴著一個沒人願意打攪的美夢。

他喚了幾聲對方的名，又搖動他的臂膀。  
黑澤從臂彎裡抬起頭，昂首看向聲音來源，他眼縫半睜，帶著甫剛醒來的迷茫發楞。

 _很可愛。_  
安達開始熟悉被自己的想法嚇到的感覺。

「黑澤早安，要上班了......快遲到了哦。」  
黑澤神情的恍惚迅速地隱退了，「早啊，」他露出一個清爽而燦爛的笑容，「安達。」

安達又默默點了頭，胡亂翹起的髮梢悠悠晃晃，在晨光下楚楚生輝，黑澤的目光不自覺地被吸引了，他看起來想伸手幫他理順頭髮。

然而，黑澤貌似沒有起身的意思。安達朝他投去疑惑的視線。  
「你先用洗手間，我等下再用。」黑澤示意他先動作，甭管自己。  
安達於是起身，他下了床又回頭，發現黑澤還是維持不動，便遲疑地叫他：「黑澤？」

黑澤把臉埋進床單的柔軟褶皺裡，先是低哼了幾聲，像是作無謂的掙扎，話語才悶悶地傳出來。  
「我沒事......只是腿麻了而已......」

安達忍俊不住，就噗哧一聲笑出來。  
他趕緊上前去扶黑澤，架著他一邊胳膊就要抬起。

_哇好丟臉......居然在安達面前出糗......_  
_你太沒用了啊，黑澤優一......_  
_檢討紀錄簿第三冊上又要多加一筆了嗚啊......_

_檢討紀錄簿是甚麼啊？為什麼有三冊？不會是實際存在的東西吧？_ 安達在心裡笑道。

因為忍著發笑的緣故，安達手一脫力，軟了腿，又被黑澤的重量壓著，一下失去平衡就要跌他個四仰八叉。  
說時遲那時快，眼見兩人將要摔到堅硬的地板，黑澤敏捷地一手掌護著安達的後腦勺，一手臂環著腰，扭了方向往床上栽。

安達倒在被褥上，黑澤結結實實地壓在他身上，以一種交頸相靡的姿勢緊緊依偎。

他們的胸膛緊貼密合，兩顆心臟隔著牆咚咚敲擊，敲打在對方的心門上。

撲面而來的清風徐徐，卻在安達心裡捲起千堆春浪。那陣風在樹葉間隙穿梭，撥動每株抽芽的嫩葉，掀起每片葉瓣搖蕩，像在鼓動他們隨風起舞，或勸誘他們放手墜落。

可安達又忽然體驗到有股別於以往的感受。在他們乍然相逢之處，蔓生的親密枝繁葉茂，那會兒像飛鳥停靠棲木，像陸地緊臨大海，像原生之初機遇的耦合。

這種奇異的感受又被那陣風一掠而過。吹拂櫻桃樹的那陣風裡揉雜著絲絲甜味，綢繆繾綣。

黑澤撐起上半身子的時候，安達可以聽到他因使勁而從胸腔擠出的喘息，還有床墊由於壓力而發出的吱拐響聲。

他們四目相覷，神情惶然無主，卻跟方才早起造成的迷惘迥然不同。

安達驚覺自己要像煮水壺一樣燒起來了，冒著熱氣，尖聲鳴笛，但他的紊亂的情緒猝然又被另一種瘋狂聲浪完全吞沒。

_親吻！親吻！親吻！_  
_不行！不行！不行！_  
_吻！吻！吻！_  
_不！不！不！_

砰砰心跳與黑澤激昂的節拍合奏起來。他腦袋竟然還有空間想到——比起自己，黑澤好像更需要急救。

「抱歉......我先借用一下廁所。」

黑澤蹬地翻身下床，頭也不回，留下安達一人在那滿室甜香之中。

直到聽見浴室裡水花擊打的聲音，安達才驀然從混亂中回神。

他躺在床上，回想黑澤離開前的最後一句心聲。

_我好想要——_

他轉身把臉壓進枕頭裡，卻擋不掉那句話在腦袋橫衝直撞。心跳與氣味，他一個都收不住。

_到底想要甚麼啊......_  
_我也想知道黑澤想要甚麼......_

***

「你認真的？你還在跟那個Alpha在一起？」  
「黑澤他——」  
「他是個Alpha。你們沒有締結關係，還一起住、一起睡？我這樣理解正確嗎？」  
「嗯，是沒錯......」  
話筒中一陣沉默。

「我可以採訪你們嗎？」  
「啊？什麼？」  
「當小說素材用，」對面傳來奇怪的哼哼聲，「我柘植將人長這麼大還真沒見過一對非締結情侶。太神奇了。」  
「我們不是情侶......」他的手機發燙。  
「好吧......我都替你感到心虛，」柘植嘆息了一聲，轉而語重心長地說：「既然你這麼相信他，我也不能說甚麼，但你真的要小心點，如果『不小心』標記了，那可不是多容易解決的事情。」  
「安達，知道嗎？」  
「嗯......」

_標記哦......_

安達思索著早先與柘植的通話，心思不斷從公司的活動上飄走，心不在焉地把玩著展示用的新文具產品。  
遽然前面傳來一陣嘈雜的人聲，生生破壞了寧靜的上午。

安達走過去時，發現場面一團混亂。  
一位中年男子對著藤崎小姐劈頭大罵，向旁人一問，才知道那個人並非針對藤崎小姐，只是揪著人發洩。

「你們甚麼單位的？還甚麼組的？老闆是誰？叫你們主管出來！」  
男人的嗓音非常地大，氣得臉紅脖子粗，好似一點刺激都會往他的怒火上添油。藤崎小姐只能處在原地，交握著手，一面低頭聽罵一面頷首稱是。

「他媽——喔我可沒有說粗話。你們到底搞什麼東西？亂七八糟！」  
他們部門並不常遇到這種事，偶爾在電話裡才會接到一些客戶的抱怨。大家都圍在旁邊，不怎麼敢站出來緩頰。  
那位先生一定是個Alpha，那股侵略性極強的惡臭如同魚腥，使得安達反胃又頭暈。  
他也不敢輕舉妄動。  
可是又怕同為Omega的藤崎小姐也會備受煎熬。  
他心裡一橫，霍了出去。

「那個......先生請問——」  
安達一開口那位火冒三丈的男子就急忙把炮火轉向他，「你們怎麼做事的！問問看——外面沒有人這樣搞的！就你們厲害、就你們了不起！」

「對不起、但請問——」  
「你以為別人時間很多嗎？可以讓你們這樣搞？」  
那股沖天的刺鼻腐臭鋪天蓋地往安達那兒去，男子不停地數落他們。安達幾乎被這道強大的壓迫感給逼得喘不過氣。  
看到男子如此蠻不講理，無的放矢，就更沒有人願意出來。

「真不知恥！我告訴你啦——你這樣做喔，就是讓你們公司蒙羞！」

黑澤到場的時候，聽了六角解釋情況，便當機立斷吩咐六角把安達和藤崎帶離現場，隻身去處理那位失控的客戶，不慎洩出的那一股信息素聞起來既強大又危險，像暴風雨前夕呼嘯而來的勁風。

事情一結束，黑澤就立刻飛奔過來找安達。他借了一間無人使用的小會議室，慢慢釋放信息素穩定安達的敏感期紊亂。  
安達感到既挫折又空虛。此刻也並不想面對黑澤。  
但是黑澤一句話也沒說，只是跟他待在一個空間，默默地陪伴。  
他聽不到黑澤的心聲——這點無疑又令他更加沮喪。

「你還好嗎？要不要請假休息？」  
「休息一會就可以了......」  
「現在正是換藥的時期，還是得多注意一點才好。」

黑澤瞧他還是悶悶不樂，便把座椅滑近他。  
_要是我早點到就好了，就不會讓安達這麼難受。_

安達垂頭喪氣地道，「對不起，又讓黑澤幫我......你說不定會惹上麻煩......」  
「別這麼說，那本來就是公司的事，我不處理也要有人處理的。」  
安達搖搖頭，「抱歉，我真沒用，本來只是想幫藤崎小姐，沒想到越幫越糟。」  
「安達已經做的很好了。」黑澤靠近他，想與他視線相交。「這不是你的錯。」  
「我知道，他只是想找個人發洩罷了。」安達喃喃低語，「我本想說如果我可以打斷他，他可能會冷靜下來、就不會一直騷擾藤崎小姐，沒想到他的信息素太強了。」

理智上他也明白自己一點也無須為此事負責、或為此事煩惱，但那種情緒衝擊太過強大，如同世界的惡意排山倒海湧來一般，讓他聯想起很多零碎的、不盡然美好的過往經歷。

他本來一點兒也不委屈的，畢竟這本非他的錯誤。但黑澤一講，安達心裡突然就委屈了起來。

「如果我像Alpha一樣......」—— _如果我不是一個沒用的Omega_ ——「說不定就可以早點讓藤崎小姐脫離那種困境。」  
「才不是這樣，」黑澤認真地說道，「他本來就不應該濫用信息素，管他是不是Alpha，都不應該這麼做。」  
「對，但我如果......」—— _我如果不是Omega…...如果我可以強硬一點…..._  
他深深地嘆了一口氣。

「安達，你別多想。那種人欺善怕惡，就是柿子挑軟的捏，別被他弄壞心情。」安達第一次在黑澤語氣裡捕捉到一絲嫌惡，但又很快消失了。  
「你是個太溫柔的人。恐怕這世上溫柔的人容易受到傷害。」  
「但我覺得，安達不用改變自己，這就是你最好的自己。」

_我喜歡你與生俱來的樣子。_

_我會永遠支持你。_

活動結束後不久，六角興沖沖地地跑來，跟他說了一句：「安達前輩就像英雄一樣！我好佩服！」

另外，藤崎小姐也特地來跟他道謝，送了一份甜點當謝禮，又給了一杯咖啡，他本想婉拒，但藤崎小姐說：「咖啡是黑澤給你的哦。我剛才在門口遇到他，他正要去處理急事，急著離開，就請我拿過來。」

他兩手捧著那杯專程到外面買的熱騰騰的咖啡，發現上面還貼著一張紙條—— _辛苦了。_

  
  


***

下班時刻一到，安達就收到一封來自黑澤的訊息。他人還在外頭，卻想著家裡。  
  
——安達今天想吃甚麼？  
——都可以，你今天很忙吧？我們就叫外賣好了？  
——外賣哪會營養呢？還是安達吃膩了我煮的飯？  
黑澤傳來一個沮喪的熊大貼圖。安達不禁莞爾。

——才不會，黑澤煮的都很好吃。

意外地等了將近一分鐘，他才收到下封訊息。

——那今天安達要不要跟我一起去逛超市？家裡正好沒菜了。

他倆一同在超市買菜——在某方面，安達還是對此感到有些不自在，但看到黑澤愉悅自得的模樣，心情倒也放鬆了下來。

超市的走道很窄，又一輛推車就變得格外難行，他們時常擦撞在一塊，但沒有人在意。

安達注意到黑澤有些心猿意馬，於是故作不經意地倚著他，兩人一起並排推著車走。

傾刻間，他一腳掉入了黑澤的幻想之中：他們倆在一間寬敞明亮的家具店裡，拿著一本產品目錄討論。

黑澤想像中的細節實在太真實、太細緻了，這間知名家具店的名號差一個招牌就呼之欲出了。這個幻想的細緻程度讓安達聯想起電影《全面啟動》——黑澤肯定會成為出類拔萃的造夢者。

「你看這張怎麼樣？」想像中的黑澤詢問他的意見。  
_原來是在買床嗎？床壞了還是怎麼了？_

想像中的安達紅著臉回答：「我都行，可以跟你一起睡的床就好......」  
_我才不會說這種話！想像中的我爭氣一點好嗎！既然是想像，就做更大一點的夢啊！至少也要買張上萬的！_

他再度對黑澤導演的蒙太奇手法感到萬分驚奇，想像場景旋即切換——來到家中，接下來的情節跟早上發生的意外如出一徹，卻額外加上了一層夢幻泡泡的濾鏡，他們雙雙摔倒在大床上——不過這次事在人為。

_難道這是新的一層夢境嗎？_

想像中的黑澤把嘴湊到他耳邊，以一種充滿磁性的誘惑嗓音輕聲說道：「既然買了新床，要不要馬上試用看看？」

_試什麼？試什麼？試什麼啊！_

「哇啊啊啊啊啊啊！」安達立刻跳開，差點撞倒了一旁堆疊的商品。在光天化日之下，黑澤的夢做得超乎他想像的大。他實在難以負荷如此巨大的衝擊。  
「安達？怎麼了？哪裡不舒服嗎？」沉浸在美好想像的黑澤回到現實，他轉過頭來，詫異地問道。


	5. 櫻桃樹5

走出超市的時候，黑澤注意到安達的視線一直往門口鯛魚燒小販的方向飄。  
他抿著嘴笑道，「安達，要不要買一個紅豆口味的？」  
對方不好意思地嗯了一聲，那一雙澄亮的眼睛飽含期待投向他。

站在超市門前，安達捧著熱騰騰的鯛魚燒，一邊呼氣一邊又急著吃，臉頰鼓起來就跟倉鼠似地。  
「你不吃嗎？」安達這才發現鯛魚燒只有自己的份，作勢要把手裡那份舉到黑澤面前。  
「你吃就好了。」黑澤揩掉他嘴角沾上的碎屑，手指擦過柔軟的臉頰，偷偷順走了一點溫度。他感覺自己心窩裡像是融雪一般。

_我喜歡看你吃東西的樣子。這樣我就很滿足了。_

安達低下了頭，咬了一大口，被燙得嘶嘶直叫。

黑澤登時有些恍惚，從胸膛裡溢出的融水逕流四肢，沉重地讓他降落地面；這種踏實的滋味又不禁令他思忖道——這種平凡美好的日子真的屬於自己嗎？

_我有資格可以感到這麼幸福嗎？_

「優一～」一個熟悉的女聲猛地打斷了他的悵然若失。  
黑澤望向來者，吃驚到合不攏嘴。  
「姊？你怎麼在這？」  
「我來找你啊！你電話都打不通、家裡也沒人，我無聊就只好來附近逛逛。你到底跑哪兒去了？」  
黑澤的姊姊大步流星地走近，黑澤下意識把安達往後推，像是藏起果子的松鼠。  
「抱歉，我今天比較忙，可能沒注意到電話......」  
「你在忙甚麼？」姊姊繞過黑澤的身子向旁一探，「哦——這就是你忙的理由嗎？」  
「你好啊！我是優一的姊姊。」她大大方方地向安達打招呼。  
安達傻愣愣地鞠躬。  
「你真可愛！你叫什——」  
「姊你等等！」  
姊姊皺起眉頭，「優一啊，難怪都不回姊姊電話，這樣不行哦？」  
黑澤嘆了一口氣，對安達說道：「你在這等我一下，我講幾句話馬上就好。」

黑澤把自己的姊姊拉到一旁，用自己的身體嚴嚴實實擋住她好奇的視線。  
「幹嘛？要跟姊姊講悄悄話嗎？」  
黑澤揉了揉太陽穴，「姊你別太靠近安達......」  
「原來叫安達啊，挺可愛的名字，」她嘻皮笑臉地說，「為甚麼不能靠近？怕被我搶走嗎？」  
黑澤不理睬她，逕自說道：「安達現在有點敏感期紊亂，他——」  
他姊雙手捂住嘴巴，兩眼圓睜，壓著嗓子尖聲叫道：「優一，好樣的！不愧是我弟弟！」  
「小聲點！」黑澤噓她，卻不禁耳根發熱，「不、才不是你想的那樣。」  
「不然呢？」  
「我們......我們不是那種關係，」看到姊姊一臉懷疑，他又強調一次：「我們沒有標記對方。」  
對方哼了一聲表示自己在聽。  
「我們只是住在一起而已。」  
「只是一起睡的關係？」姊姊兩手抱胸，斜睨著他。  
「分開睡。」  
「什麼？這麼可愛的男孩子你讓他一個人睡？」  
黑澤做了一次深呼吸，開口時語氣裡挾著七分認真三分慍怒，「你在說甚麼啊，姊？」  
「開玩笑的嘛......」  
黑則斬釘截鐵地對她說，「總之你不要隨便散發信息素——不，反正你別靠近安達就對了。」  
「姊姊好傷心哦......」她撇下嘴角，眼神又隨即一亮，「那作為交換，你家借我住幾天？」  
對於這個交易黑澤連眼睛都沒眨一下，一副司空見慣的樣子。「你會待多久？」  
「看他多久求我回去！」  
「姊......」  
「反正你也不會馬上回來嘛，」姊姊訕笑一聲，語帶戲謔地問：「再說，你捨得回來嗎？優一？」  
看到弟弟沉默的模樣，她也不打算再捉弄人了——這是最後一次：「嘖嘖嘖......這麼可愛的男孩子還沒被標記，很危險哦......」  
「姊！」

黑澤的姊姊是個擁有非凡魅力的Alpha，她甚至不用發出濃郁的紅酒香，各個都酒不醉人人自醉。她就是浪跡情場的芳心獵手，不論Alpha、Beta還是Omega都是她的俘虜。黑澤清楚姊姊自有分寸，但更明白她好玩又莽撞的性格，生怕意外一不小心就影響到安達。

況且，自己的易感期也快到了，這使得他的憂慮雪上加霜。  
最近的生活充實又忙碌，他差點忘記這回事，直到安達沐浴的時候才驚覺。由於洗澡的時候毛孔舒張，信息素便會格外明顯。

當下，安達的甜香正一縷縷地飄進廚房，致使黑澤有些心神不定。他不由自主地舔了舔嘴，完全不是因為飯菜香的緣故。

他聽到安達出浴、噠噠噠地跑向自己的腳步聲。  
「哇！好香哦！黑澤好厲害！看起來好好吃！」  
_你聞起來更好吃......_  
「這個是剛才買——」安達忽然欲言又止。  
黑澤投去疑惑的一瞥，「嗯？」  
就好像是對自己的心聲有反應一樣，他心想，安達才不可能聽得到自己的想法， _不然他就不會跟我這種糟糕透頂的Alpha住在同個屋簷下。_  
「沒、沒事。」  
「你先去把頭髮吹乾。我煮完這道就可以上菜了哦。」

他的視線留戀地隨著安達離開的身影而去，從頭髮的水珠沿著頸項滑下消逝在衣領裡，再到褲管下被熱水蒸得發紅的一截光裸的小腿，以及潔白又小巧的腳踝骨。  
他咬疼了下唇。

飽餐一頓之後，他們倆有一搭沒一搭地閒聊。突然間，安達有點怯生生地問：「你的姊姊......是Alpha嗎？」  
黑澤一驚，「她做了什麼？」  
「不是啦，我只是遠遠地好像有聞到她的氣味。」  
「哦......對，她也是Alpha沒錯。」  
安達似乎有些欲語還休。他吞吞吐吐地說：「而且，我覺得脖子那邊有點熱熱的......」

黑澤喉嚨一緊。那言下之意就是他的腺體可能腫脹起來了——或許是被Alpha的信息素刺激到的。他頓時有些醋意橫生， _難道是姊姊的信息素誘發了安達？_  
「我一開始以為是洗澡的關係，但好像不是......那個位置我看不太到......」  
「要我幫你看有沒有腫起來嗎？」  
「好，麻煩了。」

黑澤繞過桌子，在他面前單膝跪下，另一腳跨到安達身側，在倆人之間形成一個狹窄的親密空間。  
安達拉開自己上衣的圓領，向一旁傾著頭顱，展露出一塊白淨的脖頸肌膚，圓潤的肩頭也幾乎裸露。  
表面上看似並無大恙。  
「失禮了。」  
黑澤右手四指固定在安達的後頸，大拇指輕撫過肩頸交接處偏後的那一塊皮膚——Omega腺體的位置。

_這裡就是可以標記安達的地方嗎？_

他沿著那片肌膚撫摸，輕微地施力，生機勃勃的彈性與熱度回傳指腹，讓他忍不住抹了一下，這一下卻彷彿擦起一簇靜電。  
安達敏感地哼了一聲。  
「看起來沒有什麼問題。」黑澤心虛地表示。  
安達摸摸鼻子，小聲囁嚅道：「那應該是我多心了......」

黑澤又聞到了那股香甜四溢的氣息。  
他收回手掌的那刻，安達略微仰起頭，疑惑地看著他，恰巧臉就倚貼在他的手掌心。  
黑澤彎著的拇指觸到他的下唇，就像撥開他的嘴唇似地，安達自然而然順從地微微張口。  
俯視著，他的陰影籠罩了安達的半個臉龐及身子。  
他一時有些鬼迷心竅。

_我的——_

「我還是去買一些緩解用、消炎用的藥......以防萬一。」  
「你先休息吧。」他不敢與安達視線相對，只是拿了錢包與鑰匙就奪門而出。

安達愣在原地，甫剛被一團氣味纏繞，使得他仍然有些迷糊。他看著黑澤匆忙離去的背影。  
_黑澤怎麼了？_  
他視線飄向掛在牆上的西裝外套，才想起氣象說今晚氣溫驟降。他扯下外套就衝了出門，追到樓梯底時卻已不見人影。他悻悻然地走回家裡。

安達慢半拍地發覺這段奔跑讓他喘得要命，他起先歸咎於這陣子吃得太好、平時又疏於鍛鍊的緣故，但當他把外套掛回牆上，坐在床鋪發怔時，卻再度感到心神不寧，身體又燥熱了起來。  
他的目光不斷瞄向那件西裝外套，好像它忽然產生了十足的吸引力似地。

不過咫尺之遙，安達實在按捺不住起身向它走去。  
把外套捧在手裡，聞著那層淺薄的氣味，俄傾一晃他兩腳發軟。  
當安達驚覺自己在做什麼時，便唰地一下紅了臉。  
可更令他更恐懼的是——他發現自己對這道氣味的渴望完全無法消解。

待到他意識過來，已經把自己反鎖在廁所內。  
他腦子熱得融化了。他也站不起來了，跪坐在馬桶面前的地板。黑澤高檔的西裝外套被放置在馬桶蓋上。  
他手伸進褲檔裡搓揉勃起的性器，狼狽地一邊趴在外套上嗅聞著那股清香。  
他發出陣陣難耐的低吟，手下動作越趨粗暴，但卻遲遲無法達到高潮，心裡又害怕被發現，一連串的挫折令安達不住哽咽。

他無計可施了。  
安達沒有任何經驗，只好去回想黑澤幫他的那次，但是記憶模糊不清。  
光是摸到濕漉漉的穴口，他就不自覺地一顫。好不容易把指頭插進去，那處便驚慌地縮緊，令手指動彈不得。  
他一直不得要領，弄得手心與內褲濕糊一片。屢戰屢敗間，只能嗅著黑澤的味道緩解不安與焦躁。

雖然先前在潛意識中總是迴避那晚的親密接觸，但他現在卻迫不得已去挖掘記憶深處——那雙大手是最鮮明的，還有帶著疼惜與謹慎的那些觸碰。他記得被修長的手指與突出的關節侵入的感覺，他憶起粗長的指節在裡頭摩挲所引發的快感，以及最後讓他瘋狂的強制而猛烈的大力抽插，伴隨著黑澤沉重的喘息與耐心的安慰。  
安達更不可能忘記那不絕於耳的、聲聲瀕臨崩潰的道歉與告白——

_我好喜歡你。我好喜歡你。我好喜歡你。_

「嗯......哈啊......」  
安達沒料到，光是回想起這些片段，就令他渾身發軟，他將臉埋進黑澤的外套裡，發出無力的呻吟，唾液滴下來沾濕了布料，他一點也沒察覺到；他全身哆嗦著夾緊了後穴，小腹一抽一抽地，竟然就麼硬生生射了出來。


	6. 櫻桃樹6

黑澤衝進涼薄的夜色之中。

他大步急走，幾乎像是騰空了起來。他把胸口的襯衣都抓皺了，心悸卻無法止息。

他何嘗不對安達為他意亂情迷的樣子而備感滿足。  
但他不願這只是趨於本能的緣故，也不願這種情感源自控制與臣服。

可那時他起了反應。  
他想咬破安達的腺體，想觸碰他的每一寸。  
他想深深沉浸在他的柔軟之中，想將他從裡到外完全據為己有。

黑澤覺得自己不像人類，而像頭野獸。

他痛恨自己是個Alpha。  
由於是個優秀的Alpha，所以Omega甚至Beta總趨之若鶩。甚至曾有不少人利用信息素來騙誘他入套。  
於是乎他開始使用抑制貼，也學會控制信息素。

有人打趣黑澤優一不像個Alpha。  
眾人皆信待在黑澤優一身邊很安全。

安達對他露出的那種毫無防備的模樣，應該是他所冀求的一切。  
最初他自個兒提議的補償與照顧，立意當然是為了保護安達，但他也不否認其中包藏私心——僅僅為了那一點與安達相處的時光。  
不料，他利用安達的信任，在敏感期的紊亂中，讓安達依賴上了他的氣味，最終還險些鑄下大錯。  
他不想成為自己曾經最不齒的那類人。他也害怕當安達窺見自己內心醜惡的慾望時，會對他視如涕唾。他更怕自己傷害到安達。

他總有一天會傷害安達。思及至此，他便痛苦得肝膽欲碎。

黑澤暗自思忖，這不到一個星期的時間是他這輩子最珍貴最幸福的日子，過往桎梏彷彿冰消雪融，然而長夢將盡。  
他有感自己的一生僅為攀至此處，短暫地擁抱陽光入懷，而接下來的人生只是一步步遠離它；江河日下，他自此墜入凡塵，自此倒回嚴冬，自此以後都是下坡。

當黑澤回到家時，一桌狼藉都收拾好了，安達也已入睡，只剩小燈微光熒熒。  
他悄步走近，看見自己的西裝外套落在安達床上——前些夜晚自己也是趴在同個地方望著他入眠的——外套的一隻袖子被向上拉扯、被安達緊抱懷中，那只袖口貼著他的側臉。  
睡著的人眼周微微發紅。

事情不應該是這樣的。打從一開始就錯了。

花季要結束了，轉眼間就落入了殘冬之淵。

***

翌日安達醒來的時候，怔怔地看到自己手裡捲著黑澤的睡衣。他適才想起昨晚竟然稀裡糊塗抱著那件西裝外套睡著了。

他看見桌上的早飯與紙條—— _我今天出差，很晚才回來，不用等我了。記得好好吃飯跟吃藥。_

上班一整天，這件事始終縈繞著安達心頭。想到昨晚，他就無法置信地把臉埋進掌心。

_我瘋了吧......我怎麼會做出這種事？_  
_黑澤......他會不會發現了......_

_我又再次變成了那副德性。我為甚麼這麼沒用。_  
_我害黑澤覺得有愧於我。我變成了他的累贅......_  
_我是不是利用了黑澤喜歡我這件事，把他留在身邊？_  
_我是不是一直在傷害黑澤。_

  
  


下班前六角來找他，邀他去小酌一杯。安達本想婉拒的，但他聽到了六角異於往常的憂愁心聲—— _如果不是安達前輩的話，真的不知道該找誰說話......_  
他聞起來像罐消了氣的橘子汽水。

「安達前輩，謝謝你陪我來......」  
然而到了酒吧後，除了這句話以外，六角就一直默不作聲，只是埋頭喝著悶酒。  
安達忍不住擔憂地問道：「六角，發生什麼事了嗎？」  
「沒有。完全沒有什麼特別的事。」年輕同事總是非常高昂的嗓音，此刻也染上了不少苦澀味。他又咕咚咕咚地灌下一杯啤酒。  
「啊，你別喝那麼急......」

「安達前輩，你上下班的時候，會不會覺得很鬱悶？」  
在安達差點兒就要動用魔法時，六角突然開口了，卻似乎不是真的想得到答覆。  
「每次都是在通勤的時候，尤其在人群之中，我就會感到特別沮喪。」  
他垂著頭也不看安達，只是把玩著手裡的杯墊，好像忽然對它產生了極度的興趣。  
「因為那些人，都和我一樣平凡。」  
六角唸唸叨叨地，有些滑稽，但說的話一點兒也不像平時的他。  
「我有時候會看不慣他們單調乏味的生活，但沒一會自己就羞愧了起來。不過，當我看不起自己的時候，看著他們又產生了一些安慰。」  
六角像是給自己的觀察下了一句結語地說：「莫名其妙耶。」  
安達不知該如何回應，窘迫地啜了口可樂。

六角仰頭將啤酒一飲而盡，方才再度啟齒，「我聽到有人在背後嘲笑我。」  
「看我一直笑，他們就小瞧我。」

「因為我總是很開心的樣子，所以他們覺得就算說了什麼也無所謂，我也會很快釋懷。」  
他依然沒看安達，就像是喃喃自語，又對自己的話語感到難堪。  
「但我也做了很多努力呀......那個報告我練習了很久，他們憑什麼這樣說......」  
「我笑是因為我選擇笑、是因為我不想破壞氣氛......沒想到最後卻被別人看不起。」  
「不是因為開心才笑的，而是因為笑了才會開心。」

安達的可樂喝不到一半，六角就已經把杯子裡的酒水喝的一滴也不剩，又叫了一輪。  
他默然無語，沒料想到表面那麼輕浮的六角，其實內心也飽含這種難以啟齒的千頭萬緒。

「雖然我之前跟前輩說過，我放棄了跳舞的夢想，把王牌營業員當成新的目標。但我有時候會想，到了最後，我會不會連當營業員都跟當舞者一樣失敗？」  
六角的聲音逐漸變小，幾乎要隱沒在嘈雜的喧嘩聲裡。  
「大家都說我還年輕，可以再努力，可是為什麼——我總覺得自己就要這麼碌碌無為一輩子了呢？」

六角像是完成了一齣獨角戲，終於肯抬頭迎向安達的注視，他眼裡盛滿了破碎的心絮，強顏歡笑道，「對不起，跟前輩說了這些......」

「不，謝謝你告訴我你的心情。」安達誠懇地說道。  
「雖然我肯定無法百分百懂得你的痛苦，畢竟我不是你，也沒有什麼有用的建議......」  
「但我覺得你一直都做得很好，我特別佩服你，你對工作和生活總是充滿幹勁，這說不定才是他們背後說你壞話的原因，他們可能都嫉妒你呢。」  
「是嗎......」  
「嗯！不然黑澤也不會這麼看好你，對吧？」  
  
「可我其實什麼都不會......我就只有幹勁而已。」  
「那也很不容易了！」安達發自肺腑地說道，「我......其實沒什麼朋友，你看我的個性就知道了......如果不是遇到像六角你這樣的人，我的生活可能就會一直這麼無趣，所以我其實很感謝你，覺得很幸運能認識你。」  
「我喜歡你的幹勁。啊，但是沒幹勁也無所謂的，一直有幹勁也很累人呢......」  
  


「安達前輩，真的很謝謝你。」  
「這沒什麼......」  
「不，還要謝謝你願意聽我說，」六角搔了搔頭，雙頰上浮起了不知是酒醉還是害臊的紅暈，「其實有些話我不敢對黑澤前輩說，他太優秀了......啊，我不是說安達前輩不優秀啦。」  
「只是黑澤前輩是個那麼厲害的Alpha，在他面前我有時候會覺得很自卑。」  
「因為前輩你是Beta，所以看到前輩解救黑澤前輩那次，還有顧慮到我狀況的那次，真的讓我覺得，就算沒辦法成為像黑澤前輩一樣的Alpha，也沒關係。」  
「安達前輩讓我學到，不管是Alpha、Beta或Omega都是——不用一心想成為多偉大或多強大的人，而是要成為自己。」  
六角的眼神閃閃發亮，又露出了往常的笑容，「一個人可以從微小的地方發掘到偉大的存在！」

「欸，我沒那麼厲害啦。」  
「前輩！不要謙虛！」六角是真喝醉了，口齒都不清晰了，「安達前輩就算是Omega，我也一樣佩服！」  
「噓！」  
「我，六角裕太，從今以後——決定要繼續認真過生活，我要繼續笑下去，像個瘋子一樣！」  
六角自顧自地咯咯笑了起來，一副完全酩酊大醉的模樣。  
他的笑容像陽光穿透了陰翳，那種熟悉的熱情與荒唐令安達啞然失笑。

安達過去總是懼怕與人來往，但人跟人互相依賴的感覺如此美好，他真心覺得自己好像拾回了遺忘已久的、與人真誠相待的那種純粹喜悅，似乎使得他再度產生了一點勇氣，得以步出由想像打造的那道恐懼圍牆。

從廁所回來時，安達臉上還掛著那抹微笑。

「嗨，」一名高挑的年輕男子擋住了他的去路，「你是新來的嗎？」  
他的樣貌十分和善而富有朝氣，還帶有一分輕狂的痞氣，像個課後來找樂子的大學生。  
「你有伴嗎？」  
「什麼？」  
「喝醉的那個不是你的Alpha吧？」  
「什麼意思？」  
「你聞起來像個沒有標記過的Omega。」  
「你、你誤會了。」安達緊張地胡謅了藉口，「我噴了香水。」  
「你真可愛。」他笑了一聲，舉起雙手示意，「我沒有惡意，我也沒有要標記你。」  
安達戒備地問，「那你想做什麼？」  
「嗯，這裡是酒吧，我只是想找個人聊一聊。」  
「抱歉，請找別人吧。」  
安達急著想離開。

「你就這麼害怕與人來往嗎？」  
「欸？」

年輕男子一路跟到了座位上。  
那人不請自來地坐在六角旁邊。六角仍在呼呼大睡。  
安達沒有勇氣攆走對方，也叫不醒六角，姑且就坐了下來，但他心裡不知所措得很。  
他一直不太敢與陌生人交流，但他說服自己， _說句話也不會少塊肉。再不行就把六角揹著走。安達清你必須嘗試新事物、必須跳脫舒適圈、必須自己克服問題。_

他不能總是靠黑澤幫忙—— _因為......因為我們總有一天會分開？_  
安達頓時有些混亂，升起一種難以名狀的苦悶，心口有些窒塞難耐。

除了昨晚的意外，他對新抑制劑的適應越來越好——他之前也想過這意味著同居生活的結束。黑澤一定也注意到了，可是他倆誰也沒提起過這件事，就好像默契地迴避了一樣。

然而他還在兀自神傷之餘，對方先開了口。  
「你什麼事都寫在臉上呢。」  
安達完全不知如何應對。他希望自己眨一下眼，對方就會自動消失。  
但即便安達一直避著他赤裸裸的視線，對方仍然帶著令人捉摸不透的淺笑直盯盯地看著他。

「不管什麼心情、或想說什麼，從你臉上都看得一清二楚，」男子又說道：「說謊的時候也是。」  
安達有些歉疚，「對不起......我不是故意要騙你。」  
「為什麼防備心這麼強呢？害怕跟陌生人相處嗎？因為不自信嗎？」  
「我......」  
「你可以自信一點的，」他打趣道：「你那麼可愛。」  
「你在說什麼啊......」安達不自在地垂下視線。  
「我們就是聊聊天，你不用那麼緊張。我又沒有要『標記』你。」他調戲道。  
年輕人又自顧自地說下去，企圖開啟話題，「而且啊，我是覺得有沒有標記都沒差，其實就算標記了也沒什麼的。啊，不是因為我是Alpha才這麼說，而是現在有很多方式可以去除標記不是嘛。」  
安達小心翼翼地觀察他。雖然相貌年輕，他卻似乎是個富有感情經驗的人，與人對話帶著一種駕輕就熟的姿態。  
但安達並不認同對方的想法。或許是出於恐懼、或許是出於古板，但無論如何他都不認為標記是件小事，也不想隨意對待別人的情感。

_尤其是黑澤......_

「我不覺得——」  
「你不覺得要締結關係是一件很沉重的事嗎？對Alpha和Omega都是吧？」  
安達陷入沉默。  
「人生還這麼長，何必要拘泥在一個人身上啊？」  
「會變成彼此的累贅吧。」  
男子滔滔不絕地說，「如果你把內心毫無保留地展現給對方，那要是哪天他發現你根本是很無聊的人呢？如果他不再喜歡你了呢？」  
「如果他後悔了怎麼辦？」

「但是......或許有人不這麼想吧？」  
「你還是處男吧？」  
「你、你太失禮了。」安達不悅地唸道。  
「抱歉，」男子揮著手笑道：「但是實在太明顯了呀。」  
「不過，無論是戀愛還是上床，都不一定要締結關係的，」男子又說道：「不試試看嗎？」  
「什、什麼？」  
「我說過吧，你很可愛。」

聽到如此直接的邀請，饒是他再怎麼遲鈍，也能悟出意思。安達驚慌無措，他一口灌下剩餘的可樂，故作氣憤，杯子哐地一聲敲在桌上，作勢就要馬上離開。  
「對、對不起，我先走了，我還要——」  
「你發情了。味道不會騙人的。」他直截了當地說道，不掩企圖，「你確定不需要幫忙嗎？你沒有Alpha吧？你大可放心，我不會標記你的，我也不是會事後糾纏不清的那種人。」

安達自剛才就一直聞到烈酒揮發的氣味—— _伏特加還是威士忌？_ ——因為待在酒吧裡，他也沒把這味道放心上，直至現在才察覺那正是現在與他攀談的年輕人的信息素。

安達忽然很希望黑澤能在這裡，哪怕只是站在他的身邊，他也會有足夠的勇氣面對一切。但他想起黑澤今天一整天都沒有回覆他的訊息。

_我跟黑澤之間......是什麼關係？我可以就這樣不斷地叨擾他嗎？_  
_我不能凡事都依賴黑澤。_  
_但......_  
_可是......_  
_為什麼說出口那麼難......為什麼需要別人這麼難......_

  
  


安達試圖抬起六角沉重的癱軟身軀的時候，被抓住了手腕。  
他嚇得魂都飛了出去，他奮力一甩，那位年輕人向後一摔撞上桌子，六角也差點被拋出去。  
他連忙道歉就扛著六角頭也不回往外走。走到店外，六角尚未清醒，喃喃說著醉話。他打了個趔趄，兩人險些一齊跌落馬路。

此時六角口袋裡的手機鈴響了——是黑澤。  
他一接通就聽到黑澤焦急的嗓音：「六角，你知道安達在哪嗎？」  
「黑澤，我——」  
「安達！你在六角旁邊嗎？你在哪？」  
他報了酒吧位置，黑澤說自己正在附近。而令他吃驚的是，不多於五分鐘，黑澤就趕到了。

「黑——」  
「安達！你沒事吧？」  
黑澤氣喘吁吁地來到他們面前，瀏海凌亂地翹起。他就像是出差完剛趕過來的模樣，尤可見那額頭的汗水與起伏的胸膛；他一路疾奔，領結鬆了，奔跑的動作也把襯衫扯皺了。

「安達前輩，你身上好香哦......」尚未睜眼的六角把鼻子朝安達湊了過去。  
安達可以感覺到黑澤焦灼的視線，而他死盯著路面的石磚不放，事實上，他現在連看石磚都晃暈暈的了。  
黑澤把六角扛到自己身上，並立刻叫了輛計程車送六角回家。

「你喝酒了？」黑澤聞到了烈酒刺鼻的味道。  
「沒有......有一個Alpha的…...他一直不走......」安達支支吾吾地說道。  
一股風雨欲來的冷冽氣息強烈襲來，讓安達不禁哆嗦起來。他雙腿虛軟打顫，倚撐著電線桿才不至於滑落地板。  
「但我最後沒理他......」安達不知自己為何要這樣辯駁。  
「你今天有吃藥嗎？」  
「有......」

「安達？你......」黑澤靠近他，伸手撥開他的前額瀏海，順勢撫著他的側臉，修長的手指都插進了頭髮間。他寬大的手掌緩慢下滑，掌心貼上了發燙的頸子，停留了片刻，最終輕輕地托起安達的下顎，迫使他與自己對視。  
安達那雙眼睛眨動的飛快，睫毛顫巍巍地。四目相覷，黑澤的面部線條便不自覺柔軟了下來。

而安達無語凝噎。他分明下定決心不再依賴黑澤，那雙黝黑而深沉的眼瞳卻使他層層築起的意志力變得岌岌可危。  
他感到無比委屈，比上次被客戶辱罵時還要委屈百倍。  
那股氣息鑽進了他的五臟六腑，鬼使神差地，他把臉埋進了黑澤的頸窩裡。他已無力再好好站穩了。

黑澤摟著他，從指尖到心口都無所適從。

「對不起.....」  
當安達哽咽著對他這麼說的時候，黑澤的身子微微一震。

「我不知道該怎麼辦......」  
安達的淚水流進了他的衣領內。他滾燙的心窩立刻將它蒸發了。

「那......安達想要我怎麼做？」說出這些字眼的時候，黑澤連舌尖都在發顫。

「對不起......我不知道......」  
「安達，我......」黑澤的嗓音像被抽走了空氣，乾裂而嘶啞，「我也不知道該怎麼辦啊......」  
「可是、我......」  
「安達......」  
「我——不能......」

黑澤的沉默使他的意志支離破碎了。  
  
「你、可不可以......再幫我一次......」


	7. 櫻桃樹7

七

安達的身子好燙，體溫燒得他也開始發渴。  
人縮在他的懷裡，摟著他的脖子，鼻尖蹭得他頸窩裡發癢，濕熱的喘息凝結了，懸在他的心上。

 _安達對自己的氣味如饑似渴。_ 光是這點就能令黑澤發瘋。

他幾乎分辨不出是誰的信息素誘發了彼此，只知道自己也失控了。這就如同一場致命的瘟疫，在陰冷的街頭角落悄聲無息地爆發了。他們兩人像抱著救命稻草一樣緊緊依偎，卻使星火燃得更旺。  
他必須聚精會神，才能護全殘存的理智，把安達一路領回家。他們的信息素纏捲在一塊，無須刻意留神，他也能自然察覺到安達浮躁的情緒，而對方每一分飄搖的思緒，都令他的心腔隨之共鳴，都叫他的神智自甘沉淪。

那一路幾乎耗盡了他所有心力。  
黑澤先把懷裡人安置在床鋪，起身去拿了杯水，顫抖著翻出抑制劑，跌撞地回到床邊，抱起人倚在自己身上。  
「來，先吃藥。」他說這話的時候心裡發虛。醫生都來不及止的，藥怎能治。他心知肚明來不及，卻遵循著假象一般迂腐的禮節，自己也不知道欺騙過了誰。  
可是安達什麼也沒說，他順從地張嘴，吞下抑制劑，舔拭掉了唇上的水珠，抬眼望著黑澤的樣子像請求獎勵的孩子。  
他的千依百順令黑澤心裡升起一股滿足感與急切的佔有慾望。  
「安達......」  
語音未落，他的手臂便被安達捉住了。  
像是知曉他的心聲一般，安達輕搖著頭，眼裡氤氳，他低聲說道：「對不起......黑澤，對不起......」

背離言語的是暗香浮動。  
安達難受地蠕動著，下面濕了一片，那裡不斷緊縮、發癢，他腳踢踏著被單，彷彿這樣便可以減緩情慾的折磨似地。

他們沒有喝酒。黑澤對自己說道，上一次的糊塗還有醉酒的理由，這次的荒唐卻難辭其咎。  
他都把祝願準備好了，決定好斬斷所有念想了，命運卻在此刻不識時務地開了玩笑，把這齣爛俗戲碼重演一遍，而他又要再度飾演那個偽善的角色。  
可是安達需要他。即便他沒要求他，即便他嫌棄他，他也會毫不猶豫地回到安達身邊。  
他想要他好，想要他平安無事，想要他笑靨如常。  
他甚麼都做了。  
他真的束手無策了。

***

安達身子不自主地迎合手指在後方的侵犯，在被揉按到那處的時候，他自己能感受到一波豐沛而濕黏的液體湧了出來，被黑澤的動作攪出滋水的聲音。極度的羞恥將他淹沒，他擋住了雙眼，完全無法直視黑澤；他雙唇閉緊，害怕更多恬不知恥的話從嘴裡冒出來。

安達貌似已瀕臨極限。黑澤幫他套弄了幾下，引發一連激動震顫，安達挺起腰去蹭他溫熱的手掌，他趁勢加快了三指出入潮穴的速度。  
「啊......」  
「嗯......」  
「我快......哈啊......嗯......」  
「啊......啊！」

抽蓄的肉穴絞著他的手指，高潮過後依舊不知足地糾纏著。安達尚在恍惚，扭著腰讓他的手指在裏頭碰觸得更多。  
黑澤像是被燙到一般地迅速抽出自己的手指，而安達被他的動作弄得驚叫了一聲。

黑澤仍維持著坐在床邊的姿勢，安達的小臂也依舊遮著臉，胸口劇烈起伏，下身裸露仰躺著。一會，安達稍稍抬起了臀，想要收回岔在黑澤腰部兩側的雙腿，以擋住中間潮濕的窪地；他慢了一步才闔起雙腿，卻因看不見的緣故，懸空而無處安放的腳掌不小心輕踩到黑澤的大腿好幾下——右腳好不容易落在床鋪，左腳卻不慎碰到一團溫熱鼓脹的物什。安達方有些脫力，沒及時抬起腳，墊著那塊觸感，就像存心在上面停留似地。那幾秒他們的心臟都頓了一拍。  
黑澤握住他的腳踝，幾乎是屏著氣息，把他的腳掌從自己完全勃起的性器上挪開，顫抖的手卻不慎讓兩者相蹭了一下。他濕重的鼻息格外撩人心扉。  
安達不自覺地跟著發出一聲哽咽，渾身一顫。

 _一點都不夠。_ 這個念頭同時閃過兩人的腦海。

這次的紓解不參雜任何多餘的觸碰， _如同公事公辦。_ 安達內心升起一股異樣、難解的鬱悶，如同悲傷時強壓湧上心頭的愁緒而裝作無知無覺。  
他不能再要得更多，卻對這樣的程度絲毫感受不到饜足。  
這種半吊子的紓解令他愈加難受。

甜美的香味更濃厚了，在空氣裡的密度達到了一個危險的新高。  
「黑澤......」  
黑澤被喚了一聲才發覺自己還捏著對方的腳踝，對幽幽隱現的春光魔怔了。

他不想再這麼做下去了，他再也無法看著安達被誰或來路不明的Alpha誘發，他不能再次次幫助他了。他深深懼怕哪一天自己也會跟那群與禽獸無異之人犯下同樣的錯誤，這已超出他能忍受的太多太多，他的心幾乎支離破碎了。

「安達，我教你吧。」黑澤說話時帶著一種隔閡著甚至有些冷峻的口吻，平日裡優雅的聲調在此刻卻顯得冷漠異常，「我教你自己怎麼弄才會舒服。」  
他輕輕放下安達的腳踝，改而撈起酥軟了的腰肢，將他拉的離自己更近，那陰影下的眼神卻後撤得飛遠。  
他深知他想要什麼，卻分毫不能給。縱使他每寸皮膚浸泡在如蜜一般香甜的氣味裡，渴望著相親相融。

「等、等等......」  
「聽話。」這是他第一次使用命令句。「安達，這次聽我的好嗎？」  
黑澤的聲音並不嚴厲，卻令安達一驚。  
安達難以分辨令他為之錯愕的是黑澤不同以往的一面，抑或屬於Alpha的那種蠱惑人心的生理優勢；但無論如何，他為了一種隱藏於其中十足悲傷的語調而不再抗拒。在他看來，此時黑澤彷彿才是即將破碎的那只瓷杯。

他讓安達把手指插進去。安達低頭嗚咽著，看著自己的後穴把指尖含進去，又被肉壁推攮著。頓時間對情愛的渴望再度湧了上來，但在黑澤的注目下他羞恥難當。

「再放一隻進去好嗎？」黑澤溫柔一問，語氣中卻帶有安達無法抗拒的力道。  
歸功於前次的情熱，一下就填入了兩指，他叫他小幅度地抽插起來。  
「可以了嗎？」佈著青筋的大掌深入了他的兩腿之間，輕車熟路地回到那條幽徑。  
「嗯......」在黑澤面前自瀆雖令他恥於追逐快感，又使得他內心升起一絲坦露自我的暢然。  
黑澤貼著他的手指扭擠進去，撐開窄小的洞口。不知何故，他從未感覺到與黑澤如此的親密。黑澤帶著他在一處密地施壓，勾起陣陣快意，熟練的程度似乎比他更了解自己。  
「哈......哈啊......啊嗯！」  
「這裡，是安達最喜歡的地方，知道嗎？」  
太過直白的快感幾乎令安達招架不住，四根手指動得勤快，他不禁弓起身子，昂首呻吟起來。  
黑澤向前傾身，擠進他的雙腿。  
「再深一點。」黑澤寬大的手掌覆蓋著他的手背，抓著他的手往更裡邊操。他另一隻手握著安達的胯，穩住他不停向床頭撞去的身體。  
「唔......」  
「記得這裡......安達......」  
他帶著他朝那兒戳弄了好幾次，安達猛地彈跳起來，小穴不住痙攣，他噙著淚喊叫。  
「啊！等......不行了......」  
黑澤盯著他微張的嘴唇，遂低下頭，卻僅是撫摸安達的臉龐，親吻滑落臉頰的髮絲，最後又極其鄭重地吻他的額頭。

他們的胯間就只剩下各自的一隻手掌的距離，黑澤幾乎是磨蹭著自己的手背自慰的。黑澤前後擺動胯部的時候，隔著相疊的手掌，安達就會被向前頂撞。

這次安達並未遮蓋視線。他看著汗水從黑澤的髮梢滴落，看淚水從他的眼眶溢出，掉進他們雙手相疊之處。

他們幾乎是以一種違反人性的方式做愛。他們同時達到了高潮。  
黑澤悶哼著，一陣哆嗦射在西裝褲裡。他的手指還與安達交疊著，與另一端的高潮相連。

甘甜的味道變得稀薄，強風捎去了千里外，剩下如溽暑時節被捲進電風扇裡的燥熱的氣流，惱人地緩慢吹送，絲毫無法驅散鬱結的夏末潮悶。

_打從那天開始，一切就錯得離譜了。我心裡有數，卻視若無睹。_

那些平淡的日子如今看來都格外動人。而黑澤當時就知道這些時日平靜得有違常理。  
努力維持的安穩都僅僅是虛假的表面，而盤踞他心裡的全是毒蛇。

_我多希望我們是這麼開始的。_  
_我們會在書店或咖啡廳相遇，我會請你喝一杯咖啡。_

_起初有些尷尬，你太害羞了，而我太緊張了，但漸漸地我們會開始聊天，聊到狩龍人拉格納最新的篇章、新上映的電影或剛出版的新書，而我會邀你去看電影，或是邀你去遊樂園。_

_我有張很長的清單寫滿了我們可以一起做的事。_

_他日再重逢，或許你會喜歡上我——我會努力讓你喜歡上我，然後我們可以試試看在一起。正式地在一起。_  
_如果我們是這麼開始的就好了。_

_對不起，我這麼喜歡你。  
_ _謝謝你，這些日子點亮了我的人生。_

_對不起。_

安達早已疲憊地昏睡過去。  
黑澤收拾完一片混亂，便坐在一旁凝望著他，雙目垂淚。  
那些無法在白晝坦露的真心以及無法在夜裡暢談的愛願，唯有短暫的破曉時光，可以用再也無須遮掩的目光凝視著熟睡的他。這是他最幸福的一刻。

_對不起，我不會再打擾你的生活了。_


	8. 櫻桃樹8

八

那天早晨黑澤僅留下寥寥數語便離開了，並沒有給予安達插嘴的機會。

「我今後就回家住了，我實在打擾你太久了。請保重，一定要準時吃藥。」  
談話時黑澤未曾與他對眼，一邊叮囑一邊匆忙地整頓行李，而安達還剛起床，半睜著眼，目送他離去的身影。  
門扉輕掩上的時候，在安達眼裡像慢動作似地，從門外投射到地面地板的直條狀光線愈來愈細，喀噠一聲，彷彿把陽光永遠隔絕在外了。

黑澤的行李輕便，並不在他家佔據多少空間，即使收拾了，空間也似乎未曾有所變化，就猶如這一個多禮拜的際遇都沒發生過。這個念頭不經意地劃過安達的腦海，使得他忽然有些悵然若失。  
他自覺好像有什麼事永遠地改變了。

黑澤離開以後，他發了一場短暫的高燒，但康復之後他各方面的狀況就好上了許多，再加上脫離了敏感期，一切日子又回歸如常。不過這個嚴冬尚未離去，從衣櫃底翻出圍巾及厚棉襪的時刻正式到來了。

***

從那次分別之後，安達跟黑澤的互動就急遽減少了，幾乎是回到了點頭之交的狀態。  
除了有一次，公司印表機故障了，安達手忙腳亂地倒騰了半天，黑澤正好經過，便協助他修好了印表機。  
他向黑澤道謝。咫尺之間，他聞到黑澤身上淡淡的清香，臆測著他大概也像往常那樣在身上貼了抑制貼片。

安達忽地有種衝動，想要伸手碰觸他。  
_好想觸碰他啊，想知道他心裡在想什麼，還想待在他的身邊，就像以前一樣。_  
他微微地搖了頭，把這些不切實際的念頭拋到腦後。

他仍記得前幾天令他意志消沉的那段與柘植的通話。

——你喜歡他嗎？  
——欸？  
——不會吧？我的天......我是問，你真的喜歡他嗎？還是習慣了有人陪伴的感覺？是不是因為你剛好處在Omega的敏感期，特別需要Alpha陪伴，你才誤以為自己喜歡上他了？  
——因為喜歡陪伴的感覺去喜歡一個人，那是真的喜歡嗎？安達，你要弄清楚。  
——我們關係好，所以我就直說了。  
——你看過我的那本《蒲公英的夢》吧，你記得直子說的那一句話嗎？她說——你只是對他的溫柔和關心成癮而已。

安達霎時說不出話，如鯁在喉。

從未與人交往過的他，或許真的錯認了感情。他不懂一個Alpha和一個Omega應該如何相處。  
可是，他還是不自主地回想起跟黑澤同住的那段日子，記得他在身邊的那種難以名狀的安心與舒適。  
_但那又如何？_

安達不特別喜歡看愛情電影，可他也想知道別人對著自己說「我喜歡你」、「我愛你」時，表情是什麼樣的，眼睛是不是像電影裡一樣會閃爍。  
他有時絕望地想，自己這輩子都不可能會看到這種場景。  
他忽然感到胸口窒悶，黑澤的心聲對他說過無數次「我喜歡你」，但自己也從未在那時直視過那雙瞳孔，他總是在迴避。

他感覺自己錯過了那雙眼睛許多次。

可是，黑澤多麼好的一個人，直到最後都在道歉。 _他多麼喜歡自己啊，可是自己到底有甚麼地方值得喜歡的呢？_  
安達從未覺得有誰會真正喜歡上自己，畢竟， _如果連你都不喜歡自己，你怎麼會期待別人喜歡上你。_  
讓別人喜歡上自己這件事多麼殘忍啊！那不過就是承諾總有一天會傷害他們而已。

_黑澤多麼痛苦啊......_ 他都聽在耳裡。他已經傷害他很深很深了。

他不想再傷害他了，他不想連最普通的關係都搞砸了，同事關係或許是他們之間最好的選擇。他想起酒吧裡那個Alpha所說的。其實這倒也跟標記無太大關聯。到頭來他還是沒有變，依舊患得患失、害怕努力白費，又躊躇不前。  
他想起每一次期許的落空，想起每一次落空帶來的疼痛遠比痛苦本身更痛苦。

_我已經不想要再有所期待了。_

工作和疲勞的悲傷混在一起，一切都令人生厭。

他打開了前幾天買的一台小巧的電暖器，那是黑澤推薦他買的，不佔空間，功效卻很顯著，不一會兒周遭空氣都暖了起來。  
安達窩在電暖器前烤熱身子，雙腳卻一直暖不起來，導致他依然凍得發抖。  
_不過是少了一個人，怎麼就冷得難以忍受呢？_ 他沮喪地想。  
這個彷彿是一個不會結束的冬季。

***

黑澤近來跟安達距離最近的一次，就是修理印表機的那次偶然事件。  
或許不盡然算是巧合，因為他的餘光總是追隨著安達。他改不掉的觀察習慣，看著安達早上一頭亂髮地走進辦公室、交代工作後垂頭喪氣地癱在椅子上、下班時表情略帶一絲愉悅。其中沒有一點他能夠插足的空隙，他也幾番對自己耳提面命： _不可能了。他們早在開始前就結束了。_

直到印表機故障的那一次，見安達有難，哪怕算不上甚麼事，自己也無法無動於衷。  
他佯裝不經意地走過，向焦頭爛額的安達伸出援手。  
輕而易舉地，他想， _回到同期同事的關係也沒那麼難。_

安達向他道謝——這是除了招呼以外這個禮拜他頭一次對自己開口。

他幾乎快掩飾不住臉上的竊喜了。

他趕緊逃離現場，差點踉蹌一滑。  
其實他是想回頭瞧瞧的，瞧那道謝的人的臉，問他近來可好？有沒有穩定下來了？在自己離開以後有沒有準時吃飯。但他最後強忍住了。

***

不意外地，黑澤的姊姊敏銳地察覺到他的變化，還納悶他為何回家住了。  
然而黑澤閃爍其詞，既沒有開口的意願，也未敦促姊姊搬回去。他只是感到非常的疲倦，沒有心思顧慮其他事了。

黑澤現在心裡忖度著的只有上午課長跟他提到的調職。

下班前，他還是沒忍住在安達打噴嚏的時候，提醒他天冷了多加衣。

當天他加班到了很晚，下班時又開始細數那些回憶，對於安達的事，他永遠不厭其煩。  
他想起七年前失魂落魄的那段日子，那也是自己初次陷落的時刻。他想起那時自己賣笑的樣子，一切只不過是工作所需，而他麻木不仁；他的笑容如同在販賣日落，吝嗇又虛情假意，連自己都不禁唾棄，然而，儘管交情淺薄，在黑澤掉進最深的黑暗之時，安達看到了光鮮亮麗外殼背後的孤獨無助的他，像天使一樣慷慨地將陽光灑向自己。

於是自此之後，他就像株黃金葛，一點兒水一點兒陽光就能活得十分茂盛——這七年來他都是如此攀著光明的。  
但如今連陽光也要離他遠去，七年的等待已有了結局。他沒有信心能再像往常那般呼吸了。

他的雙眼不知不覺地熱了起來，一面回想起內心初次被碰觸到的美妙感受，一面又恥於得寸進尺的自己，現在居然還妄求安達能像以前一樣安慰自己。

理智徒勞無功，感情覆水難收。

他不能夠。  
能標記安達的人、能跟他一起生活的人一定很幸運。

_你一定會幸福，縱使我們天各一方。_

***

回家後黑澤坐在沙發上，也沒覺得一點放鬆，他緊繃了一整天，不過是為了阻止自己再次走向安達。僅僅為了完成這般普通的生活，卻耗盡了他全部氣力。

_難道非得遠走高飛？我要答應那份調職嗎？_

在牆壁漫無目的遊走的視線落在了桌上一瓶姊姊隨意丟置的香水上，一瓶Tom Ford的香水。不亮眼的包裝上用低調的字體寫著Lost Cherry，他一時好奇，就撒了點在手上嗅了嗅。

這款香水的味道與它的包裝可謂雲泥之別，擁有非常濃郁而強烈的氣味，讓人聯想到熟成櫻桃被壓破而露出的果肉與漿水，甚至可以聞到一絲櫻桃酒或櫻桃糖漿的甜味，但是樹木的木質味道也十分明顯，基底還可以嘗到杏仁的苦澀，整體來說，彷彿有一種甜美、誘人、且永不滿足的氣息。

黑澤聯想到安達的信息素。比起香水他更喜歡安達的味道。  
_安達是無可取代的，這款香水難以匹敵。_  
_他們是不同的_ ——他絕對知道不同，但他說不出來差別。他忽然感到萬分焦慮、惶惶不安。

若是他就這麼忘記安達的味道怎麼辦？若是他離開之後無以銘記怎麼辦？  
那可是在他記憶裡繚繞了七年之久的、獨一無二的味道，然而僅僅一個人工的香味，就幾乎覆蓋掉了這層氣味的記憶——

「有這麼香嗎？讓你這麼感動？」

黑澤嚇了一跳，放下手中的香水，連忙抹掉了臉上兩行淚水。

他的姊姊像是若無其事一般，坐到了他的身旁，絮絮叨叨地說起了話。

「這款非常受歡迎哦，比起他們上一款，我更喜歡新的這款，有種『讓人想要擁有』的感覺呢。你知道在Cherry在英文裡的隱喻嗎？Tom Ford用Lost Cherry取名就是刻意強調那種意味哦。」  
「不過這是女士用的香水啦，雖然你想用也未嘗不可，但是姊下次還是買一瓶男士用的送你當生日禮物好了。」  
「欸？還是你是想買來送人的？這個味道可是很富暗示性的哦。」

「所以怎麼樣？優一，告訴姊姊吧，你們怎麼樣了。」

他轉頭看向身邊的姊姊，只見對方一臉擔憂，絲毫沒有了玩笑的神情。  
「姊，我們真的沒有甚麼。」  
「那，為甚麼不能有甚麼呢？」  
他沉默了一刻。  
「因為......他沒有義務喜歡我。」  
黑澤捉住自己的胸口。沒料想到自己如此輕易就說出來了。  
如同深海中的潛水艇，一道細小裂縫讓無堅不摧的外殼分崩離析，潛水艇再也承受不住水壓，在擠壓下向內坍塌瓦解，把五臟六腑都擠了出來。

「這我一直都明白。我為他做的一切也從來不是要求什麼回報。」  
喜歡他已經成為深入骨髓的一種信念了，這是他生命中無法割捨的一部分。  
他好久沒有這種感受了—— _如同活了過來又死了過去。_

「只是......日子久了，我的心越來越難以滿足。」  
_比起跟你在一起，好像獨自想像你的臉龐更容易，至少在夢裡我們都不會痛苦。_

他想， _自己最終會好起來的吧？_

「姊......我真的好喜歡他啊......」

他泣不成聲。

黑澤的姊姊攬過他的肩膀，讓他的頭顱靠在自己肩上。黑澤像隻大熊布偶一樣軟綿綿地倒了過去，一手蓋著半張臉嗚嗚哭了起來。  
姊姊把他另隻無力垂下的手握在掌心，寬慰似地輕輕地拍著。  
他終於忍不住嚎啕大哭。

黑澤閉上眼，等洶湧的情緒流過後，便告訴她打自那天所發生的一切。說到最後分別前的意外，他忍不住又哽咽了。

「姊姊，為甚麼他不罵我呢？如果他罵我的話，我會更好受的。」  
_我會比較輕鬆的，我會更容易離開的。_

姐姐沒回話，只是靜靜聽著。

「安達太善良了，即使我這麼傷害他，他不都放心上。」  
他渴望被批判，渴望被否定自己的所做的事。他希望安達輕視他，責罵他說一切都是錯誤。  
可是安達沒有，他只是接受了自己做的一切；但除此之外，安達也什麼都沒做。  
_為甚麼......_

「從一開始就錯了......是我的錯......」  
「我不想要因為是信息素的關係而強迫安達和我在一起，我不想要我們只因本能結合。」

姊姊緩緩地開口：「如果愛也是本能之一呢？或許本能並不只有慾望和信息素呢？」

「優一，你總是那麼面面俱到，」她憂傷地問，「但你的靈魂、你的心、你的熱情、你的慾望在哪呢？為甚麼要捨去這些東西呢？這是你身而為人的基本呀。」

「就算生來是Alpha，你最後不還是成為一個理性的人了嗎？你沒必要為了理性，壓抑或拋棄人的本性。慾望甚麼的，都是再正常不過的事。」

「誰又能證明愛是純粹的理性呢？」

「有所欲求不是一件壞事，你對他產生慾望，所以你想佔有他、想跟他在一起；你有愛的欲望，所以你才找到了他，還堅持一直留在他身邊，不是嗎？」

「我一點也不清楚愛慾與情慾能不能分開，就像問理智跟情感能否分家一樣。但我知道我不能失去任何一個，這跟我是不是Alpha沒有關係。」

「而且我們都是人，都會有缺陷，你不用這麼責備自己，你已經做得很好了，優一，」姊姊露齒一笑，「事實上沒有人做的比你還絕。」

他抽了抽鼻子。

「你知道嗎？你比我聰明多了，更比我懂得拿捏分寸，一直都是。小時候我為了在每一方面贏過你，好得到父母的讚賞，真不知道浪費我多少童年青春。」  
「這......我真的不知道。」他對姊姊突如其來的自白有些咋舌。   
「你當然不知道，不然我早要你賠了，女人的青春很寶貴的。」姊姊翻了個白眼，「再說，我還想贏得很輕鬆——我也要面子的好嗎？」

「我的重點是，優一，你只是愛一個人太久，久到忘記自己的模樣。」

黑澤欲插嘴，但她沒讓，「聽我說完，我沒有說這一定是壞事，但在這些年裡，你哪一次為了自己爭取過甚麼？」

他的弟弟太完美了，而完美的舉止誕生於徹底的冷淡，好像在這世上只不過是輕飄飄的一陣風。

「你太愛他了。」她不住嘆息，「你姊在情場裡打滾這麼多年，可以給你建議就是——不要因為太過深愛一個人而失去自己，不要忘記你自己也是值得被愛的人。如果真的很痛苦，那你要好好考慮一下，別把自己弄丟了。」

她深深希望他可以找回那個鮮活的自我，多為自己著想一點、多照顧自己一點。

「但......」

「我知道，我都知道，這裡最糟的部分就是你還愛著他。」


	9. 櫻桃樹9

九

「你還好嗎？」  
安達看向藤崎小姐，面露茫然。  
「你最近看起來有些沮喪。」她小心翼翼地開口，「如果有甚麼我可以幫上忙的，請不要客氣。」  
「啊......不......」他支吾道，「沒甚麼事......」

「今天要不要一起吃晚餐呢？我想請你吃飯，真的很感謝你上次幫我。」  
安達揮揮手，「那個就不用了啦！沒什麼的。」  
「我還想請你幫忙挑禮物呢，我困擾了好久，想說你或許可以給我一點想法。」  
「啊......好。」

當他們在居酒屋入座，等待料理上菜時，安達神不守舍地空想著，驀然間像是記起了什麼，握著茶杯的指頭稍微窘迫地泛白了。

「藤崎，你知道黑澤要被調職了嗎？」  
「啊，我有聽說這件事，但我也不確定是傳言還是真的。」  
「這樣啊......」  
「你們......還好嗎？」  
安達差點被口水嗆到，「怎、怎麼了嗎？怎麼這麼問？」

「黑澤他......他很關心你，還找我問過關於Omega的事。」  
登時安達的臉色一下就繃緊了。  
藤崎忽然揮著手，有些緊張地解釋道，「啊！不是他說的，他只是問敏感期要注意些什麼。但我大概也猜到了......從以前我就覺得我們可能是一樣的。」  
「真的很抱歉。」  
「沒事的！其實，我現在感到鬆了一口氣......」  
除了家人、柘植和黑澤以外，現在藤崎也知道了他真實的一面。但出乎意料地，雖然越來越多人知道這件事，他卻感到如釋重負。

「你們關係很好吧，感覺他總是為你著想呢。」  
_是的......_ 安達再清楚不過了。 _他的離開也是為自己著想。_  
「如果他真的離開的話，大家都會很想念他的吧。安達肯定也是吧。」  
_離開的話......_  
安達垂下了視線。

藤崎暫時離席的時候，他收到了一封來自柘植的訊息。  
柘植問自己能否去找他。即使安達告訴對方現在不方便，柘植也堅定不移，僅僅表示隔天晚上去他家拜訪，沒說何事何因，只說有事想當面說。  
他猜測著到底什麼急事，卻沒個頭緒。柘植平時貌似冷靜穩重，卻在某些時刻異常衝動，做出一些出格且冒失的事，有時還會鬧成笑話。思及此處，安達不禁莞爾。

藤崎回到座位後，拿著菜單詢問他要不要加點。他向服務生點了一份玉子燒。

「這間的玉子燒很好吃哦，藤崎要不要也試試呢？」  
「安達好像很喜歡吃玉子燒呢。」  
「嗯！我喜歡吃。」

_我喜歡玉子燒......_  
_我喜歡黑澤做的玉子燒......_

忽然間他的嘴裡充斥著食物燒焦的味道，那種淡淡的苦澀從內部擴散開來。

他記得，那一次黑澤比他早回家，他一回去便見到狹窄的廚房裡那高大纖長的背影，在飄裊的白煙中哼著歌。他記憶裡的黑澤總是在下廚時哼歌。

他走過去站在黑澤身旁，看著他煮食，手指捏起旁邊小盤子裡的玉子燒直接放進嘴裡。

「啊！安達別吃那個！那個、那個是我剛不小心煎壞的！」黑澤叫道。  
燒焦的那一面壓在下邊，所以安達並未察覺。他已經咬了一口。  
「沒關係啦。」他口齒不清地說。「沒想到你還會煎壞，我還以為你做甚麼都一次就成功呢。」  
「我其實......常常失敗的。」  
「這樣多好啊，」安達一邊鼓起臉頰咀嚼，一邊笑嘻嘻地說，「原來黑澤不是超級機器人。」  
安達把嘴裡的食物吞了下去，說道：「唔......而且，沒關係嘛......只是燒焦而已，還是很好吃的。」  
黑澤狐疑地望著他，「真的嗎？」  
「嗯......就有點苦啦......」  
他們對視了片晌，沒來由地，彼此都忍俊不住笑了起來。

安達突然間憶想起這段回憶。他納悶地想道，吃了無數頓黑澤的料理，沒想到在物事人非的此刻，他印象最深的卻是黑澤失手做壞的那一次。

他憂傷地思索著，為何人生中那些煎熬的時期，往後看來如此美麗；而那些幸福的時刻，如今想來卻苦澀萬分。一股酸楚自他的內心發散開來。

_他喜歡玉子燒......_  
_他......_  
_他喜歡......_

_如果可以講出心裡話就好了_ ——他突然感到一陣顫慄自腦門竄遍全身—— _但這是多麽嚇人的一個想法啊。_

「藤崎，」安達嚥下一口口水，「你怎麼分辨喜歡一個人是出於本能還是真心？」  
他畫蛇添足地加上一筆，「是......是我有個朋友在問的啦。」  
藤崎沉思了良久，誠懇地回答道，「抱歉，我也不知道，這真的是一件很難分辨的事。」  
安達的小小地嘆了一口氣。

「安達是不是在擔心什麼呢？」  
他忖度了一下，還是開口了，「如果說，兩個人交往了，對方發現另一個人不如想像中的好，很快就厭煩了的話......怎麼辦呢......」  
「我......我很害怕，」安達低頭看著自己交握的手，「害怕辜負他、害怕傷害他......畢竟我已經傷害他這麼多，如果我們......很快就結束了怎麼辦......」  
他忘了掩飾，一股腦地把壓抑在心中的憂懼都說出來。

「你有跟他說過嗎？」  
「跟他說？」  
「嗯，把你所有的想法跟心情都告訴他。」  
「怎麼可能......」  
「嗯，我覺得有時候甚麼都不說才是真正的傷害呢。有時候人們藉著『喜歡』或『愛』之名，把一切當作理所當然，而沒有好好表達出心中所想。」  
「但說出自己的感受並不一定會為人帶來麻煩，也有可能是更好的開始哦。」  
安達吶吶地應聲。  
「況且，我倒是不覺得交往時間的長短能代表感情的好壞呦。」  
安達昂首，困惑地盯著她，「甚麼意思？」  
「嗯......我覺得交往時間的長短並不一定是最重要的，」藤崎看著他，一字一句地說，「誰說短的感情一定不好呢？」  
「兩人在一起這件事情得以發生，本來就是值得開心的事。畢竟你喜歡的人也喜歡你，這該有多麼美好呢！」  
藤崎接續著說，「害怕是一定會的，我們都會害怕未知的發展。但很多時候會發現，其實結果並非總是自己想像的那麼糟。」  
「可惜的是，大家往往因為害怕，而錯過了自己未來所擁有的可能性。」

藤崎對他微笑說道：「啊，可是你不要給自己太大壓力，感情是無法勉強的對吧。但如果你準備好了，就放手一搏也不錯呢。」

安達眉頭緊皺，沉吟了片刻，最終只是訥訥地說了一句：「身為Omega或Alpha真的好麻煩啊......」  
「唉，感情本來就不是一件容易的事呀。」

藤崎見他仍然鬱鬱寡歡，想了想便說道，「我啊，已經服用抑制劑很久了，我也很習慣這樣的生活，覺得自己現在過得挺好的。」  
「我有時候也希望自己是個Beta，但有時又覺得沒差了。何況，或許哪天我也會想『變回』Omega呢。」藤崎溫柔地笑著，安達無法辨別玩笑或是真心。  
「這是我自己的選擇，而安達也可以選擇自己想過的生活，就像你那天決定站出來替我解圍一樣。我相信你的決定，所以，我也希望你能相信自己。」

***

與藤崎的那番對話，令安達當晚難以入眠。他能察覺到，這幾乎是他的人生至今最重要的一次抉擇，他有感一旦錯過了，將永遠失之交臂。

翌日上班，黑澤並不常待在座位上，總是匆匆忙忙地奔赴何方，甚至到下班時他也沒見到對方一面。調職傳聞的聲音愈來愈多，有人說黑澤正是為了調職而東奔西走。  
當安達喊住六角，向他打聽黑澤的調職時，六角也只是說：「黑澤前輩也還沒跟我說耶？要不要我去問他？」安達趕緊制止了他，吞吞吐吐地表示自己會去問的。  
然而下班時他仍然沒見到黑澤的人影。

傍晚時分，安達下班到家不久，門鈴便響起了。  
他心裡咯噔一驚，跳了起來，敲疼膝蓋也沒發覺。轉瞬他才想起柘植提過要來找他。他壓下那種難以名之的情緒波動。

一開門，果然見到柘植，他手裡提著糕點店的紙袋站在門口。  
「抱歉這時來打擾你。」  
安達把他請進門，帶到了桌邊坐下，「發生什麼了？」  
柘植正襟危坐，低著頭，攥緊褲腿，大聲喊道：「我是來道歉的！」  
「欸，什麼？」  
「之前你打來問我黑澤的事，而我......講了很多傷人的話。我不應該說你只是因為需要陪伴而已，我不應該說你們之間的感情只是Omega跟Alpha的本能，真的很對不起！」  
「啊，不，我覺得你說的也沒有錯，這確實——」  
「不，這件事我想了好久，還是想來跟你道歉。那時我正處於寫作的瓶頸，所以講了那些特別刻薄的話，事實上我只是......」  
「柘植？」

「你知道的，Beta沒有那種那麼強烈的慾望，我也沒有甚麼經驗，所以那種激情我無法百分百感同身受。」  
他深吸了一口氣，就像是突然說出了深藏已久的心事。  
「電影、電視劇一直以來都是Alpha和Omega的愛情故事，所以我也就很習慣地寫了很多Alpha和Omega的書。」  
「但我一直覺得自己作為一個Beta去寫這些故事......」他艱難地吐出字句，「很奇怪，非常奇怪。」  
柘植耷拉著腦袋，喃喃低語，「你現在也覺得我......很遜吧。」

「才不呢！我反而覺得你既非Alpha也非Omega，還可以寫出這麼充滿感情的故事 ，真的很令人佩服！」  
「但那都是假的......假的角色、假的故事、假的愛情啊！」  
柘植焦躁地撥亂頭髮，整個人看起來更錯亂了。  
「但是你的讀者都很喜歡啊，我也很喜歡。」  
柘植靠著他的床滑落在地板上，把臉埋進手掌心裡，痛苦地喊道：「要是讀者發現我是個Beta的話，他們還會相信我的故事嗎！」

「但那些感情是真的！」安達蹲在他面前，溫柔地說道：「我喜歡你的小說，雖然情節是虛構的，卻帶給我很多感動。」  
安達握住他的手臂，令柘植抬起頭來。  
「我每次都跟著故事裡的主角一起哭、一起悲傷，而他們終於在一起的時候我又哭又笑像個瘋子，心裡覺得幸福極了，好像我跟他們同甘共苦一起走到了快樂結局一樣。」

「所以我願意相信你寫的一切都是真的。」安達堅定地對他說，「柘植，我喜歡你的故事。」

柘植抱著膝蓋，把臉埋在臂彎裡。安達換了個舒服的姿勢，貼著肩膀坐在他旁邊。  
「你知道嗎，你每次跟我說寫完一本書的時候，身為第一位知道這件事的粉絲，我真的很開心。」  
「然後你就會開始跟我說，你有多害怕這些作品不被讀者喜歡，就算交稿了、開始印刷了，你又開始焦慮了，又會害怕銷量不好。但無論如何你最後還是出版了不是嗎？」

「我覺得你真的很喜歡創作，對嗎？我能在作品裡感受到你的熱情。」  
「你一直在追逐自己的目標，就算有時會遇上挫折，最後還是堅持下來了，我真的很佩服你的熱情和毅力。」安達說，「這讓我想起你當初鼓勵我面試這間公司一樣。我很感激你。」

柘植默然無語，但他明顯不再那般糾結了，「安達......謝謝你。」  
「嗯，相信你自己，情感不會無中生有的，柘植你心裡肯定也是充滿跟Alpha和Omega一樣的感情，才寫出了能感動大家的作品，」

 _情感不會無中生有的。_  
方才他對柘植說出這句話的時候，自己心裡匡噹了一下。

他笑著對柘植說道，「你的作品是無庸置疑的優秀，作為這麼多年來的朋友兼頭號粉絲，我可以保證！」

他們一起窩在電暖器前享用晚餐與甜點，對窗外呼嘯的風與揮舞的枝椏無所關心。  
柘植婉拒了留宿的提議，說要回家收快遞云云，便電話叫了一輛車。 _為了收快遞叫計程車？_ 安達困惑地想。 _剛才不小心在柘植腦海看到的那個漂亮男生又是誰？_

倆人在樓下等待計程車的時候，柘植忽然開口一問，「那你呢？你跟黑澤怎麼辦？」  
「我聽到他要調職了，好像是真的要離開了，最近也不理睬我了......」他輕聲低語，「他或許真的放棄了，我或許不應該再造成他麻煩......」

「那個，安達，其實那天我看見你們在超市買菜，因為我不認識他，怕尷尬就沒敢去跟你打招呼。但我看到了他對你的樣子，那真的很不一樣。」  
「但現在他大概一點都不想再看到我了。」  
柘植瞇起眼睛，頭頭是道地說，「你聽好，安達。他看你的眼神，彷彿你就是他的全世界一樣。我不覺得他會因為任何一點事，而放棄整個世界。」  
安達沉默不語。  
「你真的不去說嗎？」  
「我......我什麼都改變不了......他都要離開了......」  
柘植堅定地說：「你可以的，你改變了我，好多次了。你不是什麼都改變不了。」

計程車剛好駛近了，車燈驅散了夜色，向著他們倆人照射而來。  
柘植猛然兩手握住安達的肩膀，將他正面轉向自己。  
「安達，去找他吧！」  
「什麼？現在？做什麼？」  
「告訴他你的感受！試試看！」  
柘植拉開車門，猛地將他推進了計程車，從錢包裡抽出幾張紙鈔塞給他當車資。  
「不用了啦——」  
「就當是投資，如果最後成了，到時讓我取材啊！」

***

當他來到黑澤的家門前，除了心臟怦怦亂跳的聲音外他甚麼都聽不到了。  
他想起以前黑澤第一次說服他留宿的時候，自己也站在這道門前，而心態卻今非昔比。  
他顫抖地按下了門鈴。

一陣輕盈的腳步聲奔向門前。他幾乎也能感受到門後同樣急躁的心情。  
他扭著自己的手指，緊抿著雙脣，想要止住內心與身體的震顫。  
那扇門開啟的瞬間，一如既往的柔和的溫暖光線流湧而出的時刻，他差點兒喘不過氣。

「安達？你來找優一的嗎？」  
「啊、我、呃......」  
黑澤的姊姊站在他面前，神情頗為驚訝。  
「優一現在不在家耶，他去游泳了哦。」  
「游泳？」  
「嗯，他平時通常會慢跑，但最近這幾天都去游泳呢。」  
安達手腳一軟。  
「是、是嗎......」  
「他就在附近的公共泳池而已，不遠的，我幫你叫計程車吧！等我一下！」  
「欸？沒關係啦，我下次再找他好了——」  
黑澤的姊姊轉身回到家中，打了電話叫車，又一陣翻箱倒櫃後，跑來遞給他一張紙製票券——上面的十個票格嶄新如一，「這是優一幫我辦的，但我一次都沒去過，」她俏皮地吐了一下舌頭，「你就拿去用吧，這個不記名的。記得要剪票才能入場哦！」  
她又塞給安達一個小提包，「這個順便幫我拿給優一，他忘記帶的，麻煩你了！」  
「啊，可是——」

_加油！_

聽到黑澤姊姊短短一句的心聲，安達忽然感到一種無以名狀的強烈感受，好像整個世界都簇擁著自己前進，而這次他並不願再退卻了。


	10. 櫻桃樹10

十

窗外的暴雨如注，狂風席捲，雨水霹啪擊打在玻璃窗上，於室內卻隔絕般地自成一個世界。  
狹長的公共泳池僅打開了入口一側的照明，遠處的那一半池子浸在陰影裡。

即使消毒劑的味道很刺鼻，安達還是在其中嗅到了熟悉的氣味。

在平靜無波的水面、光線幽微之處，可見一人仰躺其中，靜靜漂浮著如同一枚墜落湖泊的落葉。

至此，安達原先積穳的勇氣猶如被凍結了一般，他眼前的畫面是如此地平和，卻又彷彿不容任何人置身插足。他不自覺屏住氣息，生怕破壞了這片慎重維護的寧靜。

他是脫了鞋赤足踏在地板上的，濕冷磁磚滲上來的寒意令他忍不住直打哆嗦。

「黑澤！」

他的呼喊迴盪在空間中，回聲微小而短暫，好似被遠端的黑暗吞噬了，但那個身影幾乎在他開口的剎那就立刻做出了反應，濺起一小圈白花。  
然而卻是過了半晌，幽靈般的人影才真正地游了過來，逐漸變成了實體。

在漆黑之中安達只能瞧見兩條健碩的臂膀翻起波浪，在水花簇擁中筆直地向他前進，水聲在寂靜的游泳館裡震耳欲聾，挾著一種令人心顫的氣勢。

直到黑澤游到燈光的這一側，安達才看清楚他的容貌。  
黑澤並沒有上岸，也沒有走得更近，只是停佇水中，露出半截光裸的身子。  
他頂著濕漉漉的頭髮，肌膚因水光而發亮。雖然他的面色有些憔悴，卻依然俊朗秀逸。

「安達？你怎麼來了？你怎麼知道我在這裡？」他向岸上的人喊到，表情中極力想掩飾的詫異與震驚，全讓顫抖的眼神和嗓音洩漏了。

「我、我剛才去你家找你，你姊姊說你來這游泳了，所以......我就過來了。」  
黑澤停頓了一下，遲疑地開口：「發生什麼了嗎？怎麼來找我？」  
安達抓著衣擺，蜷起腳趾，吸足了好幾口氣，還是難以呼吸。  
「我、我知道你要調職了！」  
他向前走了一步。  
「我有話想對你說，這一陣子我——」  
「安達——」  
黑澤的腳步下意識地向後挪，由於在水中的關係，動作並沒有很明顯，但安達還是察覺到了。  
「那個！」  
安達著急壞了，慌亂地往前衝，作勢要挽回什麼似地，到了池邊蹲坐下來，伸腳幾乎就要入水。  
黑澤似乎是怕人摔進水裡，他的身子隨著安達的舉動向前傾，瞬間卻又僵住了。  
安達忽然意識到自己過於衝動，動作戛然而止，他維持在泳池邊坐著的姿勢，不知所措，只有兩隻腳掉進池裡。  
黑澤舉起的兩隻手臂落寞地垂下。

「小心點，別摔水裡了，安達沒帶衣服吧。」  
「嗯......」

雙足被溫水包覆意外地令安達放鬆了下來。一小截褲管濕了，但他並未留意到。  
「黑澤，請你聽我說......」

「這一陣子，我以為都是別人信息素影響的關係，才讓我的敏感期那麼不穩定。不過，只要有你在就能緩解那種不適。我真的很感謝你。」  
「可是到了後來，我發現其實是因為你的緣故，我才那麼......控制不住自己......」  
「但我卻一點都不感到討厭。」他立刻說道，堅定地不容置喙。

「你離開以後，我總是感到很......難受，好像心裡空了一塊。可我又懷疑是因為信息素，所以我才這麼依賴你。但是這也不是重點。」  
「敏感期結束後，我還是......還是一直想見你。每次遇到甚麼事情，我都會想到你、都會想去找你，然後我又懷疑自己只是習慣有人陪伴而已。」  
「我分不清楚那是什麼樣的感情，所以就置之不理，就像我以往習慣的一樣，我總是——在逃避。」  
他攥緊褲子，顫抖的雙腳揚起一圈水波。  
他想一頭栽進池子裡，像條魚一樣游走。但是他不願再退縮了。

「可是一聽到你要離開，我......我就無法再假裝下去了，」  
「我無法再假裝自己不喜歡你了。」  
「我需要你......我想跟你分享所有的事情......」  
「我還想要更了解你，好的一面，壞的一面，你的全部我都想知道！」

「我想跟你在一起......我、我喜歡你！」

安達垂下頭，低語著，「我知道這些話太遲了......但這全都是我的真心。」

他如同等待著一場審判般地提心吊膽著。  
他已經很久沒有主動將內心剖開給別人看了，他炙熱的、赤裸的、沉甸甸的真心實意，毫無防備地暴露在光天化日之下，哪怕一點陰翳，都要他的世界萬念成灰。

「安達。」

黑澤的叫喚使得他迅速抬首，見對方一步一步走向自己，直到彼此之間不剩空隙。安達的腳趾碰到了黑澤的胳膊。他俯視著黑澤，黑澤頭顱的位置正好在自己膝蓋上方。  
他的瞳孔明亮得不可思議。  
_我的。_

「你說的這些話——對我來說意義重大，安達，你明白嗎？」  
黑澤捧起安達泡在水中光裸的雙足。安達不知道他在泳池裡待了多久，但他的手很燙，令他幾乎要抽回自己的腳。  
他心生膽怯，卻又不住期待。

「這個冬天太冷了，尤其是夜深人靜的時候，我總感到格外孤獨。」  
黑澤深深地望進他的眼裡，像是確保安達也注視著自己，並在他顫抖的目光下低頭，緩慢又虔誠地親吻他的腳背。  
_我的。我的。我的。_

「夜跑的時候，我總是不知不覺地往你家的方向跑。我怕自己忍不住跑向你。」  
黑澤放下他的雙腳，鬆手時指腹留戀地從小腿劃過腳踝，在安達的肌膚留下如同水珠流過的溫軟觸感。  
_我親愛的安達......_

「但是在這個游泳池裡，」他轉頭看著不大的泳池，目光梭巡了一圈，「就算我再能游，也游不出去了吧。」  
他喃喃說道：「在這裡，我就游不出去了啊。」

黑澤再度轉向安達，露出微笑，「不過呢，這些都再也不重要了。」  
他兩隻手掌撐住安達大腿兩側的地板，藉以支立上半身。在安達眼裡，面前的黑澤彷彿一躍而起，水花四濺，他不由自主閉起雙眼。

等他回神，映入眼簾的先是黑澤的兩顆膝蓋，倆人相貼得極近，黑澤正跪在他的雙腿兩旁，若一坐下便會直接坐到安達腿上；當安達一抬起頭，視線從貼身、及膝的黑色泳褲上移到了水平線，看見的便是他緊實的腹部，細小的水珠從上面滑下來。安達用餘光目送那些水滴流過泳褲平滑的表面。

黑澤捧住他的雙頰，將他的頭顱抬得更高；手掌帶起的水滴沿著頸子流入安達的衣領裡，激起一陣疙瘩。他整個人都被黑澤的陰影所籠罩。  
_我的安達......_

「我也喜歡你，好喜歡你，喜歡了好久好久......我再也不想克制自己跑向你了......」

黑澤彎著腰，溫情脈脈地與他對視，然而在那層溫柔的暗湧之中，安達嗅到一陣暴風帶著整座海的浪潮向自己撲來，不如以往總是有些陌路擦肩的氣息，而是狂歡的、澎拜的、焦灼的、勢無可擋的。  
他呼吸急促，有感自己招架不住。

「安達，要做好覺悟哦。」

當他們唇齒相接的時候，安達才發覺他在哭。由於在泳池裡的關係，他一直沒發現那些水痕其實充滿燒灼過後的熱度。

_我游了好遠，好久，_  
_像是兩個小時，_  
_像是七年，_  
_像是一生，_  
_好像我的整個人生就是今夜。_

安達被一股強大的氣息包圍，那種平靜的堅毅與心安令人猶如身在颶風中心，而周遭的一切都在瘋狂旋轉。  
他不知道怎麼接吻，只是任由黑澤含住他的嘴唇，舔拭著牙齦，側著頭從各種角度親吻；他自然而然地張嘴，瞬間被對方一舉而入，掠奪他的呼吸、心跳與理智。  
他被吻得不斷向後仰去，幾乎要摔到地板上。黑澤一手扶著他的後腦勺，又向下撫到後頸。分離的時候他已經被黑澤壓倒在了地板上，因為喘不過氣而推攮著他的肩膀。

黑澤笑了。他的笑聲輕快而悅耳，安達已經很久沒聽他這麼笑了。

「脖子怎麼這麼燙？」  
_好可愛......_  
「不舒服嗎？」  
_想要吃掉......_  
安達被親得七暈八素，一不小心就把內心講出來——「很舒服......」  
_啊，無法忍耐......_

「安達，都買票了，真的不下水嗎？」  
黑澤伏在他身上，一點也沒有起身的意思。  
「沒、沒帶衣服......」他偷偷撇開視線。  
「那我們現在該怎麼辦呢？」  
安達想起黑澤那天離開自己的時候，黑澤說過如果一切能從來，他想與自己在咖啡廳或電影院相遇——「去咖啡廳或電影院？」  
「現在喝咖啡？」黑澤挑起一邊眉毛，「是不是太晚了？」  
「啊、不——看電影吧！」  
「這時候可能在播放片尾曲了吧。」黑澤用有些困擾的語氣回答他。

 _實在太靠近了！_ 他內心發出無聲的吶喊。黑澤跪在他大腿兩側，上身也被牢牢困在黑澤雙臂之間，鼻尖幾乎要撞在一塊。水滴從黑澤身上不斷掉落，在安達的衣服形成一小灘的水漬。看起來就像他在他身上融化了。

「啊，抱歉......這麼晚來找你——」  
「沒關係，你可以邀請我去你家哦。」  
「欸？」  
「或是你可以問我，能不能來我家。」  
「我、那個、可是——」  
「安達的身體，好香啊。」黑澤把臉埋進他的頸窩，「好好聞。」

他被黑澤的氣味團團圍繞，熱帶風暴在他頂上盤旋。除了熱度他再也感受不到甚麼了。  
安達覺得自己要融化了，整個人像顆甜軟的漿果一般，從裡到外、徹頭徹尾、完完全全地被催熟了。

他緊緊地回抱住黑澤。


End file.
